Is This Real?
by capsiclerogers
Summary: I can't stand Carlos. I roll my eyes every time I hear about his stupid stunts. I can't believe how immature someone can really be. So why do I like him? CARGAN/KAMES. Contains slash; you have been warned.
1. I Don't Like You

**YAY, NEW STORY.  
>I was reading a bunch of new stories, &amp; I realized that I must write a CarganKames story.  
>It's grown on me! D: So enjoy! <strong>

It was a bright and sunny day in the City of Angels. The birds were happily chirping and the sky was a bright blue with no clouds in sight. I was sitting at a table in the school's outdoor cafeteria, waiting for my best friend since pre-K, James, to meet up with me and eat some lunch. I guess you could consider me a nerd; I mean 99% of the students enrolled in North Hollywood High do. The only person that probably didn't was my best friend. James was definitely the best friend I could ask for, considering we were basically complete opposites. James was very handsome and could get any girl, or _guy_, he wanted, especially since he plays for both sides. I, on the other hand, was much focused with my studies and achieving my dream of being a doctor. I even volunteered at our local hospital in LA every day after school. How I managed to maintain a 5.0 GPA **and** help out at the hospital is still a mystery to me, but I worked my ass off. James had a lot of friends when I had one. I often would ask him why he chose to hang out with me when he could be with someone of a higher social status, but he would just say I doesn't want to be with anyone else but me. Anyways, it wasn't that I disliked people; I was shy and I despise starting conversations. It made me a nervous wreck, but still, I don't hate anyone. Well, except for Carlos Garcia. He, along with his close buddy, Kendall, was probably the most praised person in the school. They were popular because they were nice, not complete douchebags that think drinking and getting wasted every night was cool. You could say they were respectable. So why don't I like Carlos? Easy question, really. He was always doing these crazy stunts that were insane and dangerous, it was ridiculous. Everyone fell head over heels for Carlos and his signature helmet due to his charismatic personality and humor—everyone except me. I saw his antics as immature and a desperate cry for attention.

"Hey Logie."

I turned to the source of the voice and saw my best friend slide into the seat next to me with a tray of food.

"Hey James!" I said, beaming as I scooted closer to the edge to make room for James.

"What are you thinking about?" James asked as he stuffed his face with food.

I laughed as I picked up a napkin and wiped food off his chin. "Nothing, really. How was—?"

I was interrupted (rudely, might I add) by the one and only Carlos Garcia.

"Students of North Hollywood, may I please have your undivided attention?" Carlos announced, standing on top of his lunch table next to Kendall. Talking seemed to cease immediately and I rolled my eyes. I turned back to my food and ate my tater tots, annoyed. I didn't want to give this guy my time of day.

"Today after school, I will be performing another stunt." Carlos paused at the sound of murmurs and excited whispers filling the air. He smiled his million dollar smile, a certain sparkle in his dark, chocolate brown eyes. He loved the attention, and he loved making people happy. "Taking place in my backyard at exactly 4 PM, I will jump into my pool from my two story house's roof and successfully complete three somersaults before landing in the pool."

The entire student body seemed to erupt into cheering, displaying their anticipation to witness Carlos Garcia do the stunt.

"That is all," Carlos finished, taking a step down from the table. People turned back to their friends and all I could hear was how they can't wait for the stunt.

"Unbelievable," I muttered under my breath, taking a bite out of my pizza. Err, well, "pizza."

"I know, right? Kendall is _so hot_," James gushed, fanning himself with his hand.

I raised an eyebrow. "Really? That's what you thought I meant?"

James shrugged and chuckled. "Idunno. It's true though."

"Why don't you ask him out then?" I asked, throwing the piece of cardboard pizza in my plate again. I gave up on cafeteria food.

James shot me an "are-you-freaking-insane?" look and shook his head vigorously. "No way, he'll shoot me down."

I snorted as I sipped some water from my water bottle. "Yeah right. Someone turning down **the** James Diamond? I hardly believe so."

"I don't know what you're talking about. Not every living, breathing creature loves me." James sighed as he pushed his limp salad leaves around in the bowl with his fork. Then he pushed the tray away from him.

"I beg to differ," I scoffed. "My old cat liked you more than he liked me in less than two minutes."

James laughed at my recollection. "Charles was such a cutie."

"Anyways, why are you freaking out over Kendall anyways? I mean, you've asked a lot of people out before and you never seemed to have a problem then."

I side glanced to see James fidgeting with the hem of his shirt. He let out a sigh and threw his hands up before letting them fall back down on to his thighs.

"I don't know. I don't know why I'm so worked up over him. I've talked to him a couple of times, and he was just so nice and genuine it's unreal. I just… I guess I like him a lot." James was getting quieter and quieter towards the end.

I put my hand on his shoulder and gripped it reassuringly. "He's _not_ going to turn you down. Why don't you just say hi?"

James looked at me with a glimmer of hope in his hazel eyes. A small smile started to form on his face. "You're right, I will."

I smiled at him and turned back to drinking my water. I was hungry as hell but since my "food" wasn't actually edible, water was the only thing I could consume at the moment.

"Wait, come with me," James added after getting up.

I did a spit take. "Huh?" I cupped my ears to make sure I had heard correctly.

"Come with me," James whined, pulling my arms. I jerked away and turned back to facing my gross food.

"Fuck no," I said sternly, not looking at his pleading eyes. I knew I would give in if I faced him.

"Why not!" James sat back down, legs straddling the bench. "For meeeee?"

I sighed as I turned to my desperate friend. "You know why! I hate Carlos. I can't stand that kid. Being around him just makes me want to puke."

"I don't understand you, Logan. He's so nice and friendly! Plus he's really cute and funny! I don't see why you don't like him."

"He just wants attention it's _petty_. Those stunts are so dangerous! It's not worth being popular if you have to put yourself in danger like that," I explained, voice leveled and matter-of-factly. I took another sip to avoid eye contact with James.

"He doesn't have to do any of that stuff to be popular. He's lovable just as he is. Maybe you should get to know him before judging him like that," James suggested, pulling me up again.

"No," I said, voice low and firm. James grumbled.

"Fine! You don't have to talk to Carlos, or even acknowledge him! All I ask is for you to come with me to say hi to Kendall, okay?"

I thought about for a second, and decided to cave in.

"Damn it, James! Why do you always do this to me? _Fine, fine, fine!_ I'll go with you," I grumbled and dumped the contents on the tray into the nearest trash can. I took my backpack and slung it over my shoulder.

"Yes! Thank you, thank you!" James wrapped his arms around me tightly. I rolled my eyes and huffed.

"Whatever," I mumbled, following him towards Kendall's table.

We stopped awkwardly next to the table, sort of in front of Kendall. He stopped midway through his conversation Carlos and looked up at us with his bottle green eyes.

"Hi," Kendall said awkwardly, raising an eyebrow.

I looked up at blushing James and nudged him in the side. He scowled and glared at me before turning his attention to the blonde.

"Hey Kendall," he blurted, sounding a lot happier than he need to be. His face incarnadined even more.

I stifled my laughter and sighed. Well I guess this is where I jump in.

"Hi, Kendall," I greeted, smiling. Then I hesitantly turned to Carlos, who I could tell was trying to contain his laughter from seeing James' face. "Carlos," I muttered coldly.

Carlos' bright smile began to fade as he sensed the bitterness in the way I said his name. I elbowed James in the ribs again, signaling him to say something.

"Um, s-sorry to, uh, b-bother you, b-but I just wanted t-to know if y-you were free this weekend," James stuttered, playing with the hem of his shirt.

I almost had a heart attack for him, watching him be so nervous and… _un-James_. The James I knew was always so confident and outgoing it was weird watching him so tense.

Kendall cocked an eyebrow and his green eyes sparkled with curiosity. "Did you just ask me out on a date?" A smirk crept onto his face as he slid off the table to stand up.

James gulped and his eyes widened, his light brown eyes clouded with fear… or was it embarrassment?

"O-only if y-you want it t-to b-be…" James said quietly, voice faltering. He stepped back a little, only to trip over someone's backpack. Before he could fall, Kendall grabbed him by the waist and pulled him back up to his feet.

James looked like a tomato by now. I could feel a stroke coming on. I was so nervous for him, but **evidently** not as nervous as he was.

Kendall pulled James in closer to his body by James' waist and leaned in closer to James' ear. "I want it to be." Kendall winked and unwrapped his arm from James' waist before he walked back to Carlos. Carlos clearly looked amused. I could see Carlos whisper something to Kendall, and Kendall would laugh in response. I turned to look at James and he was still standing there in shock.

"Er, thanks, see ya," I quickly said and began to push James away from the table.

"Wait, Logan right?"

I whipped around to see Carlos on his feet, making his way towards me. Great, last thing I wanted to do was talk to him.

"Uh, yeah. What do you want?" I snapped, not even hiding my vexation.

Carlos' face turned a little darker at the impatience in my voice. "Uh, I just wanted to know if you were coming to watch my stunt."

I rolled my eyes. "No, of course not. Now if you'll excuse me…"

I turned towards James again and started to continue walking away until Carlos stopped me… **again**.

"What now?" I barked, whirling around to face the discouraged-looking Latino.

He sighed and looked down at his shoes. "N-nevermind." He seemed hurt and I felt guilt beginning to consume me.

"Wait, I'm _sorry_," I sighed, grabbing his shoulder and twirling him back around.

His face lit up like a Christmas tree and a smile make its way to his cute face. Wow, did I seriously just say he was cute? Funny what guilt can do to someone, huh?

"What did you want to say to me?" I questioned, starting to feel impatient again.

"It's just… I feel like you hate me," Carlos confessed, almost whispering. He suddenly found his shoes interesting again and twiddled his thumbs.

I glanced around and saw that James had already left my side and returned to talking (or more like _flirting_) with Kendall.

"I don't **hate** you. I just don't really like you. Happy?" I nonchalantly stated and shrugged.

Carlos furrowed his eyebrows and his mouth hung open a bit. "B-but why?"

"There's not really a why, I guess," I shrugged. His usual bright eyes were now almost a dull black. I could tell he wasn't used to having people dislike him. "Look, Carlos, you can't expect everyone to like you. That's just impossible. It's… it's nothing personal, okay?"

Carlos bit his lip and nodded, obviously still sad. I patted the helmet on his head and gave him a small smile. James was still with Kendall so I decided to leave them be. I left without another word.

In a way, I felt bad. Carlos was a nice guy, and I had always known that. But the fact that he acts like a child and he's a junior in high school badgered me. He was immature and juvenile, shown clearly through his actions. I didn't want to dislike him, but I couldn't help it. I guess my talk with him helped me like him a little more, but not by much. He seemed surprised when I said that not everyone in life is going to like him. Evidently, Carlos isn't mature in even the slightest way. Anyways, why am I spending my time talking about him again?

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry about the abrupt ending... I'm not sure where to stop...<br>Anyways, yeah... haha, hope you liked it? **


	2. I've Got This Figured Out

**I'm sorry guys, I've been REALLY lazy with all my stories.  
>I actually had started this chapter, but I just couldn't get it right.<br>I changed it about... seven times before I settled with this one.  
>It's not that great... :( But it's something...<strong>

* * *

><p>When the bell rang, I quickly sprang out of my seat and raced towards my locker. I didn't want to be late for my volunteer. Even though my "job" was to care for patients and tend to their every need and not perform any real diagnosis, being in a hospital just felt… right. I liked to be there for patients and converse with them. The only thing I hated about volunteering was being able to witness patients without a family or friends to visit them, but that's where I come in. I quickly pulled out textbooks and binders and slammed the locker door closed.<p>

"Hey." I felt a hand on my back.

"James," I grinned, whirling around, my backpack hanging off my right shoulder.

He pushed his eyebrows together and tilted his head to the side. "Why are you smiling like that…?"

I laughed. "Oh, no reason, no reason." I began to walk away but stopped when James called my name. I turned around and shot him another creepy smile. It was so fun to mess with James.

"Logan, you're scaring me…" he whimpered, pouting.

I busted into laughter and walked up to him. "You and Kendall really hit it off at lunch, eh?"

James' eyes grew twice their size and his cheeks turned scarlet. He started to stutter but couldn't spit out a complete sentence—at least coherently. I smirked as I turned around to walk to the parking lot.

"Bye, James! I'm going to the hospital," I called from twenty feet from him without looking back.

I heard footsteps behind me and was startled when I felt a set of hands grasp my arms.

"Wait, Logan! Um, I was just wondering if you wanted to go to Carlos' house today after school. To, ya know, watch his stunt." James was silently pleading with his big, brown eyes as he looked directly into mine.

"James, are you seriously asking me this question?" I cocked an eyebrow and crossed my arms across my chest.

James nodded hesitantly. "I know you don't like Carlos, but don't you want to watch him do the stunt? Aren't you even a _bit_ curious?"

"Nope," I said without needing to think, popping the 'p.' "Plus, you only want to go because Kendall's going. I doubt you care about Carlos and his… moronic behavior and activities."

"Pft, _no_! I don't even care if Kendall's there…" James started sweating and laughing nervously. "Whoo! Is it really hot today or is it just me?" He was fanning himself and wiping his brow.

I felt a smile creep on my face as I sighed. "Oh James, you're a great dude and all, but you really need to learn how to lie. And don't you remember? I volunteer after school. And speaking of volunteering, I'm going to be late!" I glanced at my phone and made a B-line to my car after a quick exchange of goodbyes with my friend.

* * *

><p>I inserted the keys into the ignition and twisted it, the car humming to life. I shifted the car into reverse and backed out of my parking space. I shifted it into drive and drove off in the direction of the hospital.<p>

"Hello, Logan." The friendly woman, Mel, handed me my nametag and doctor's coat.

"Hi Mel!" I chirped, sliding the coat onto my body. "Which room is Dr. Derrick Bass in today?"

"He should be in Room A24 today," she replied, pointing the pen in her hand in the direction.

I thanked her and walked towards Room A24 in a brisk pace. I opened the door slowly and saw Dr. Bass and a nurse talking to a patient. He abruptly stopped when he noticed me walk into the room in his peripheral vision. He smiled and waved me over.

"Hello, Mr. Mitchell," he greeted.

"How are you doing, Dr. Bass?" I asked in response, flashing a toothy smile at the doctor, the nurse, and the patient. _Hm, she looks new…_

"I'm doing great, thank you for asking. Mitchell, I want you to meet our newest patient Katie." He led me next to her hospital bed.

I shot a friendly smile as I extended a hand. "Hi, Katie. I'm Logan."

She had to be only about eleven years old. She took my hand and shook it. Her grip was quite firm.

"Wow, you have a firm grip," I commented, laughing. She cracked a smile, her doe-like brown eyes glimmering.

"So what are you in for?" I inquired, taking a seat next to her.

"I broke a rib," she muttered. "It's really not that big of a deal."

I was about to say something when the next thing she did completely caught me by surprise. She turned to Dr. Bass and practically screamed, "Can I please go now?"

I raised my eyebrows and my jaw dropped. This little girl was _feisty_! Who does she remind me of…? It was at the tip of my tongue, but I couldn't quite place my finger on it…

"Sorry, Katie. You have to stay for a bit. We need to make sure your rib is healing properly before we can let you go," Dr. Bass stated coolly, not even glancing the girl's way. "By the way Logan, I don't really have anything for you to do. Feel free to leave."

I cordially thanked him and was about to get up.

She grumbled and crossed her arms, pushing her bottom lip out and furrowing her eyebrows. "Jeez, you get into _one_ small fight and _this_ happens."

I widened my eyes. _Fight? Jesus Christ, I'm kind of scared of sitting next to her_. I subtly scooted away from her and cleared my throat. She looked at me, raising an eyebrow.

"What did you do to get a broken rib?" I blushed from embarrassment when my voice cracked.

"Some kid was getting in my way, so I beat him up," she said very matter-of-factly and shrugged. "A-are you s-serious?" My heart was starting to quicken in pace as I clutched it.

She giggled at the sight. "Yes, relax dude. He started it and it was out of self-defense. Then he fell on my rib and let's just say he's not the skinniest guy in the world. Don't worry about it, though."

I gulped and stood up. "T-thanks for telling me."

Before she could reply, the door swung open and I saw… Kendall Knight storm in?

"Katie! Are you okay?" He wrapped his arms around the tiny girl only to have her push him away.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine! Calm down will you?" she grumbled, rolling her eyes at her brother. "It's not _that_ big of a deal, so **would you please let me out of here, Dr. Bass**?"

My eyes moved towards Dr. Bass, then back at Katie. I heard Dr. Bass mumble something but I couldn't hear.

"Hey, you're Logan right?"

I looked at Kendall who was now standing up and inching towards me. I formed a small smile. "Yup, and you're James' little boy toy."

He let out a chuckle and stopped in front of me. "Uh, sure I guess?"

"I was just kidding," I said nervously. _Oh God, I'm embarrassing myself. Maybe I should just walk away…_

The blonde nodded and raised the caterpillars he considered eyebrows. "Yeah… I know."

After a few seconds of awkward silence, I cleared my throat and excused myself.

"Yeah, I should probably… do something." I quickly spun around and reached for the door handle, flinging the door open. "Wait," I blurted, turning back towards Kendall.

"Yeah?"

"Shouldn't you be at Carlos' with James?" I narrowed my eyes and tilted my head up. "You know, for the stunt thing?"

Kendall pointed at his baby sister lying in the hospital bed. "I was until _she_ interrupted my plans."

I chuckled. "She's very charming."

Kendall laughed at that.

"Logan, I'm afraid I don't need your help today. You're free to go home. As for you, Mr. Knight, I have to ask you to leave. We need to let your sister rest, but feel free to come back tomorrow."

I turned to look at Dr. Bass and nodded. "Thanks, Doctor."

"KENDALL, DON'T LEAVE ME! TAKE ME WITH YOU!" the girl yelled dramatically as Kendall and I shut the door behind us.

Kendall sighed, rolling his green eyes and flipping his blonde hair. We walked together to the front desk where I handed Mel the coat.

"So, I'm going to head to Carlos'," Kendall announced, stopping next to a black Mustang.

"Of course," I breathed, turning to the tall blonde. "Have fun, I guess?"

Before I could turn to leave and head for my car, I heard him say my name.

"Do you want to come with?" Kendall quirked an eyebrow and slightly cocked his head to the side.

I smiled as politely as I can, but I'm sure it seemed very forced. "No, I'm good. Have fun though."

"So what's the big deal with you and Carlos?" Kendall asked, leaning on the hood of his car.

I shrugged and refused to meet Kendall's eyes. I really didn't have a reason, but I didn't want to tell him that. It would make me sound like a jerk.

"You know Carlos took it pretty personally at lunch. It's weird because he usually doesn't care what people think of him," Kendall continued, walking over next to Logan.

I looked up at the blonde, eyes narrowed. "...Really?"

Kendall nodded. "Yup."

"Well, I mean most people love him so why would he care?" I grumbled, looking at the black asphalt of the hospital parking lot.

"I don't know what went down between you to, so I can't give you a good answer. All I know is he thinks you hate him, and he's taking it hard."

I swallowed as I guilt started to wash over me. I didn't mean for him to be sad, I just didn't want to be fake. And the way Kendall said it… he seemed so hurt. Maybe I should've just kept my mouth shut. It's only natural to dislike someone, but no one told me I had to flaunt it around. My thoughts were quickly shoved aside as I heard Kendall begin to say something.

"Maybe you should come to Carlos' with me. Just to show him you didn't mean to hurt his feelings. And plus, you won't be alone. James is there too," Kendall suggested, nudging me a little.

I let out an irritated sigh.

"I _cannot _believe I'm going to say this. I'll go," I muttered.

The bushy-browed boy's face lit up and a huge grin managed its way onto his face. "Follow my car, okay? His house is pretty close by."

I left for my car without another word and followed his until we reached a rather large house. There were many cars parked on the sidewalk and it was surprisingly hard to find a relatively close parking space. Damn there has gotta be around a hundred people here. I followed Kendall to the back gate and into his backyard. Everyone was cheering and chanting Carlos' name. I looked up to the roof, squinting my eyes as the sun shone in them, scanning for the small Latino. Yup he's there.

"Logan?"

I whipped my head towards the voice and saw my best friend standing there, a cup of fruit punch in hand.

"James," I replied.

"What are you doing here? I thought you had volunteer, and that you don't care for Carlos."

I wanted to smack James in the pretty face. He had on a smug smile and appeared amused.

"Shut up," I groaned. "I don't even want to be here. I ran into Kendall at the hospital and I was let go early and one thing led to another. I still can't believe he guilt-tripped me into this."

"I didn't guilt trip you into this!" Kendall scoffed, unable to wipe the smile off his face and stop snickering.

James fist bumped the blonde. "Nice one!"

I picked up a few pebbles and started pelting them with them. They started laughing as they dodged the rocks flying towards them.

"Everybody! Can I please have your attention?" Carlos announced with a megaphone in his hand.

Instantly, everyone in his backyard started cheering and clapping. Carlos smiled brightly at the great acclaim he received. He clipped on his helmet and stepped a few steps back.

"5!" the crowd screamed, "4! 3! 2! JUUUUUMP!"

Carlos immediately shot forward, yelling at the top of his lungs. He sprung forward, jumping high into the air and landing into the pool with a huge splash. The people that were close were soaking wet, but that only made them happier. The crowd roared and screamed as loud as they could when Carlos' head popped up to the surface of the water, laughing. I sighed and rolled my eyes. This is what kids find entertaining now? I pity our generation.

Carlos started making his way out of the pool, getting attacked with hugs and screaming girls who had shirts on that said "Crazy for Carlos" or "I Heart Carlos." I shook my head slowly and snorted. _Pathetic…_ I thought. I turned towards James and Kendall who were now holding hands and sitting next to each other.

"Wow, that was so fun," I deadpanned, clearly sarcastic. "_So_ glad I spent ten minutes of my life here. If you'll excuse me, I'm going to leave."

"Good luck," Kendall chuckled, pointing to the gate. I turned to see people pushing to get out, creating a barricade at the door. There was no way I could get out.

"Great," I huffed and took a seat on the ground next to the couple.

"Don't get your undies a twist, Grandpa. Just wait until they leave," Kendall said.

Logan shot daggers at the blonde, who only turned and laughed. "Really loving your boyfriend, James."

James turned a deep shade of red. He mouthed an apology, but I just shrugged it off and returned to staring at the crowd of people at the door. _I want to leeeeaaaveee…_

"Logan?"

I glanced up to see a soaking wet boy with a helmet in front of me. I never really noticed, but Carlos had a pretty nice body. A _really_ nice body. His arms, pecks, and abs were quite defined and his caramel skin was to die for. I was snapped back into reality when I felt a hand close my mouth. I didn't even know my mouth was open. I side-glanced and saw James and Kendall stifling their laughter. I groaned inwardly and realized they noticed I was checking Carlos out.

"…Logan?" Carlos repeated, raising and eyebrow.

"Oh, s-sorry," I stuttered nervously as I continued to gawk at his glistening, wet abs. "Um, yeah?"

He took a seat next to me and I crossed my legs, trying to hide my boner. More snickering. I was about to punch both of them in the face, but I suppressed my urges with everything I had. I would deal with them later.

"You came...!" Our eyes met and he was smiling like a little kid on Christmas morning. His eyes were filled with joy, and that made me smile.

I mentally slapped myself. _What the hell was going on with me? Why am I so happy?_ I wiped away my smile and cleared my throat.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," I snapped, trying to sound annoyed.

Carlos smiled bigger, seeing right through me. "Right, so what did you think?"

I stood up when my lingering eyes noticed the doorway was cleared. "It was stupid and dangerous." I tried my best to hide the guilt that found its way to me, making my stomach churn.

His eyes dropped to the ground and he looked hurt. "Oh…" he managed.

I closed my eyes and fought the desire to turn around and give the cutie a hug. I wasn't supposed to like him. No, I _don't_ like him! I don't know what's going on with me today. This is strange. Maybe I'm sick… I needed to get home—now.

"James, I'm leaving. Are you staying here with Kendall?" I inquired without looking at him.

"Yeah, I'll text you later," he replied.

I nodded and made my towards my car, not daring to turn back. I got into the driver's seat and buckled my seatbelt. I slumped into the chair and shut my eyes as tightly as I could. I know what this is. I don't actually like Carlos; I just think he's attractive. There's nothing wrong with finding someone physically attractive. Yeah, that must be it. He's nice and all I guess… but he's way too immature for my taste. I fluttered my eyes opened and started drive off, smiling. I knew I could figure this out.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh Logan... Sad, little Logan...<br>Always in denial, aren't you? ;D  
>Next chapter is going to be in James' POV.<br>Guess what it is? YUP, HIS DATE WITH HIS DEAR KENDOLL.  
>Teehee, R&amp;R if you can! Thank you. :3 <strong>


	3. Curly Fries and Accidents

** I would've put this up yesterday, but my Internet wasn't cooperating...  
>So here's Chapter 3 :)<strong>

* * *

><p><span>James P.O.V.<span>

I gripped my steering wheel with all the strength I had, knuckles turning pale. I was already perspiring and I haven't even picked up Kendall yet. I was sitting in my car, holding onto the wheel for dear life in front of my date's house. I still didn't get it. Why was I so nervous? I've been on millions of dates, like literally, yet here I am, afraid to step out of my car. I took a huge breath and opened my car door. I stepped out into the warm LA breeze, grabbing the bouquet of mixed flowers and steadily walking to the front door. During the short walk, I attempted to slow my heart rate down before I get a heart attack. I ran the doorbell cautiously and wiped my sweaty hands onto my designer jeans. The door swung open and the bushy eyebrowed- beauty came into my sight.

"Hey James, it'll just be one second. I gotta get my jacket," Kendall said, green eyes gleaming and dimples prominent.

I gave him a forced smile and nodded my head. _Oh Lord, I'm dying inside…_ I closed my eyes and let out a small whine before wiping my forehead. I frowned when he noticed I messed up my beautifully done hair. Before I had any time to fix it, Kendall shut the front door and hooked his arm around mine and grinned. _Aw, I love his dimples…_ I walked Kendall to the yellow Camaro I had received for my sixteenth birthday from my mommy. I opened the passenger door for Kendall and closed it shut. He went to the other side and slid in, inserting the keys into the ignition.

"Wow, fancy ride," Kendall ogled, running his fingers lightly on the leather interior.

I smiled as I pulled onto the street. "Thanks. I got it for my birthday."

"Damn, this make my Mustang look like golf cart," the blonde joked to which I laughed at—a little too loudly if you ask me.

I turned on the radio and 30 Second to Mars' _Closer to the Edge_ started playing. Kendall immediately cranked the volume up, belting out the lyrics with his surprisingly wonderful voice.

_"Oh I'm not saying I'm sorry. One day, maybe we'll meet again! No, I'm not saying I'm sorry. One day, maybe we'll meet again. No, no, no, no! Can you imagine the time where the truth ran free? The birth of a song and the death of dream closer to the edge…" _He sang along loudly with the radio, doing a little dance in his seat.

I giggled at the sight of this. I felt him deliver a small punch to my arm.

"What?" Kendall asked, fake pouting. "You don't like my voice?" His lips started to curl into a smile when he couldn't keep his pout on his face.

"No, you sound fine. Great, actually. Do you play music?" I turned to look at him before I returned my attention back onto the road.

Kendall shrugged. "Eh, I guess a little. Just the guitar and the occasional singing."

"Really? You sound amazing." I patted Kendall on the thigh and flashed him a smile.

"Thanks," Kendall beamed. "Now you sing."

I raised my eyebrows. "Me? No."

"Come on, don't be afraid. I won't say anything mean," Kendall smugly said, poking me repeatedly on the arm.

"Hey, I'm driving. Don't be distracting or we'll crash and die painful deaths," I joshed.

"Then sing! Here I'll change the song." Kendall turned the dial and stopped when he heard Weezer's _Island in the Sun_. "Ooh, try this one. Everyone likes Weezer."

I clamped my mouth shut and shook my head vigorously.

"Come onnnnn," Kendall cooed, nudging me. "I won't bite."

"_When you're on a holiday…_" I began to whisper-sing. I side-glanced at Kendall looking disappointed and eyes narrowed.

"James, when I said sing, I meant sing it at a volume that the human ear can actually perceive," Kendall sighed, raising his eyebrow and crossing his arms.

"_When you're on a golden sea, you don't need no memories. Just a place to call your own as you drift into the zone on an island in the sun. We'll be playing and having fun; and it makes me feel so fine I can't control my brain."_ I looked to the side again and saw an impressed Kendall.

"Dude you're amazing. Why were you so shy?" he questioned.

"I love singing, but my parents don't really support it that much. They would tell me I'm not good enough to get anywhere and that I should just focus on getting into a good business school."

Kendall frowned. "Well that's not nice. I think you're really amazing. You should sing for me more sometime."

I felt my cheeks burn up a little, lips starting to curl up at Kendall's nice words. So far, it's been, like, ten minutes and he showered me with more compliments than my parents did in ten years. They were always too busy with their own work, running a company and all. They barely made time for me and as I child, I had always felt neglected. I'm just glad I have an awesome best friend like Logan. I pulled into a parking lot and parked into a space nearby the restaurant, a cozy diner that served the best damn curly fries I've ever tasted.

"Well, we're here," I announced as I shifted the gear into park, put on the breaks, and turned off the engine. I helped him out the car and escorted him to the restaurant hand-in-hand. They walked in and the waiter led them to a semi-secluded booth deep inside the diner, leaving two menus on the table.

"So I've been dying to ask this. I know this is very irrelevant to… everything to do with us, but your friend Logan seems to have taken an interest in a certain Latino," Kendall said, scanning the menu up and down.

I looked up at the blonde and shrugged. "Actually, I don't even know what's going on in that brain of his. It seems to me like he really hates Carlos."

"Clearly he doesn't," Kendall chuckled, remembering Logan sad attempt to hide his raging boner.

I rolled my hazel eyes and laughed. "Leave him alone about it. He seemed mortified let alone confused. I'm sure his teenage boy hormones are out of his control at the moment."

Kendall snickered. "Well that sucks. They make a cute couple. I mean, opposites attract right? Logan's a grandpa and Carlos is like a toddler. Seems to balance out."

"You're so bad."

Kendall peeled his gorgeous emerald eyes from the menu and looked at me as he let out a small laugh. "You know you love it."

I sighed. "Sadly, I do."

We both busted into laughter. Shortly, the waiter arrived to take our order and left. As we waited for our food, we talked about basically everything. Our family, our interests and hobbies, that kind of stuff. I found out that he met Carlos at fat camp when they were 9, which amused me. I told him the story about how Logan and I met too. It was elementary school and we were sworn enemies until we were forced into the group for a project in science. He was a science wiz and clearly, I was far from it. At first we hated each other and launched spitballs at our necks, but we quickly became friends. He kept me out of trouble and I made his life more exciting and have a slightly better view (just saying). When our food arrived, we hungrily ate it, occasionally taking a break to sip our milkshakes and laugh at a joke or a funny story. Before we knew it, it was already half past nine and Kendall had to get home. Our drive back home was nothing but silent as we cracked lame jokes and sang obnoxiously along with the radio. My nervousness left hours ago and my James Diamond confidence kicked back in. I couldn't believe I was nervous! I walked him back to his front door. We stopped right in front of it and turned to face each other.

"So?" Kendall asked, as if awaiting for me to do something.

"Yup," I replied, popping the 'p.'

"I had a really good time. Thanks for dinner and everything. I would've paid, but I swear if I said one more thing you might've bitten my hand off." Kendall laughed at his comment, green eyes flickering under the moonlight.

I laughed. "Not a might have, I would've."

He smirked and lowered his eyes to his shoes. _Well, this is it… Time to make my move._ I slowly used my index finger to lift Kendall's chin up so his eyes met mine. I lowered my gaze until it his soft, pink lips and leaned in, tilting my head to the side. Our lips met and everything in this world just seemed to melt away, to just disappear. He began to move his lips a little and I followed his actions, pressing harder. He pulled away and blushed. I wanted to capture his lips with mine again, but I reminded myself it was only the first date of many dates to come.

"Good night," Kendall said, hiding the giddiness quite well.

"Good night, Kendoll." Kendall reddened at James' little nickname and found sudden interest in the ground. "I'll call you."

Kendall watched James slowly make his way to the Camaro backwards and nodded. "I'll be waiting."

James flashed another smile and turned around to open the car door. He got in, took one last look at the cute blonde, waved, and drove away.

"So?"

I sighed. "Logan, sit down."

Logan frowned and slumped into the sofa of my living room. "Fine. Don't tell me, James. I don't care."

"Okay then," I chirped, smiling at Logan's change of facial expression.

"Hey!" he snapped, eyebrows furrowed. "I was kidding. You have to tell me; it's not even an option anymore."

"First off, it was never an option, was it?" I quirked my left eyebrow.

"Nope, so you better tell me now!" He was almost falling off his seat, the way he was leaning, eager for me to spill the details of last night.

I chuckled at his desperation. "Alright, I'll tell you before you fall and/or die from anticipation."

Logan let out a "yes!" and pumped his fist as he sat back down.

I rolled my eyes at my best friend. "Okay well it's not as exciting as you might think. I mean, I had a lot of fun, but it wasn't anything _that_ special. We went to the diner—."

"The one with the killer curly fries?" Logan interrupted, eyes wide with interest.

"Yes, Logie, the one with the killer curly fries," I sighed, waving it away. "Let me continue. So basically we just sat there and cracked a bunch of jokes and talked about our personal lives. And on the way there, he sang for me a little and sounded _amazing_. Then I sang for him and he said I was good, which made me smile. And then we talked about —."

Logan leaned forward, craning his neck and mouth gaping as he awaited for me to finish my sentence. "Yeah?"

_Whoa, that was close. I almost told him about the conversation about him and Carlos…_

"Um, that's pretty much it, actually," I lied.

Logan seemed to buy it when he nodded his head slowly. "So how about the kiss? Was it good?"

I grinned. "Oh Logie, you're such a little kid. Yes, it was amazing. Pure bliss, actually."

Logan cheered loudly and jumped onto his feet. "SCORE ONE FOR DIAMOND!"

I chuckled and chucked my remote at the dancing boy. I can't believe I considered this dork to be my best friend. He bent down to pick it up and pelted it at me.

"Hey!" I scowled, standing up to push him.

He pushed me back only to have me counter it. I pushed him to the ground and put him in a half Nelson.

"You wanna say sorry, you little boob?" I jokingly threatened through clenched teeth.

"I'm sorry!" he exclaimed, sounding strained and eyes shut tight.

I let go of him and helped him to his feet. He rotated his neck and rubbed it.

"Damn you have a tight grip. And did you just call me a little boob?"

I smirked. "Damn right I did."

He hit me on the arm and shook his head, laughing. "You're so immature, Diamond." He glanced at the clock and eyes widened.

"Oh no, I have to get to the hospital. I promised to help out today," he muttered, grabbing his phone and stuffing it in his pocket.

"On a Saturday?" I inquired, helping him open the front door.

I nodded as he frantically put on his shoes. "I'll text you later okay?"

"But now I'm lonely!" I whined, pushing my lower lip out.

"Go call Kendall or something!" he suggested.

"Can't, he's watching some stunt that Carlos is doing. Apparently everyone's there right now," I mumbled.

I saw his muscles tense at the sound of Carlos and I raised my eyebrows casually. _Hm… weird response._

"Oh," he said quietly. "Well, bye!"

I watched him race to his black Audi TT and drive away. I reached for my phone in my jeans and called Kendall.

Logan's P.O.V.

I sped through James' neighborhood until I reached the hospital. I parked the car in the nearest parking slot and sprinted towards the hospital.

"Hi, Logan. You'll be helping Dr. Bass in the emergency room today, okay? You'll just be helping the patients and tending to their needs."

"Hi Mel. Thanks!" I quickly said, snatching my coat and putting it on as I ran down the hall towards the emergency room.

Dr. Bass was talking to a nurse out in the halls, so luckily for me I found him fast.

"Hi Dr. Bass, sorry I'm late. I lost track of time," I apologized, catching my breath.

"Hey, don't worry about it. Go take a sip of water and cool down, will you?" he chuckled as he waved the nurse away.

I nodded and went to the water fountain to quench my dry throat. After I began to breathe at a normal rate I walked back to Dr. Bass who was talking to a preteen boy who looked like he sprained an ankle. Suddenly the doors flung open and a couple of paramedics were wheeling a bloody teenage boy on a gurney, screaming, "MOVE! MOVE!" as they pushed their way into a room.

"What the…" I gasped. What happened to that poor kid?

"Logan, I need you to follow the nurses and help them as they run tests, okay?" Dr. Bass directed, pointing at me.

I widened my eyes. "M-me? I'm only a volunteer though!"

"I know, but we're short on a few people and you actually know how to work medical equipment. At least you can help the nurses retrieve tools without asking what it is, right?"

"I g-guess, but… okay," I stuttered as I raced towards the room the boy was wheeled in.

I pushed past the curtain isolating the room and gasped when I saw his face. _Oh my God…_

* * *

><p><strong>Jee, I wonder who that is... sarcasm/  
>haha, I knew most of you guys were expecting Carlos to get hurt in the last Chapter,<br>but nope! :D**

**The hardest part was coming up with James and Kendall's date.  
>Omg I didn't know what to have them to... :(<br>So sorry if it wasn't that exciting.  
>Next chapter is going to be in Logan's P.O.V., since I already wrote it heehee.<br>Then it'll probably switch to Carlos'. Possibly. Not sure yet.  
>R&amp;R! <strong>


	4. Be Strong

**Short chapter... but I promise more will happen in Chapter 5 and on. :)  
>DEFINITELY more Cargan after this chapter, so I'll be sure to post it as soon as I can!<br>****Enjoyyy. :D**

* * *

><p><span>Logan's P.O.V.<span>

"C-Carlos?" I whispered, frozen from shock.

Now that I think about it, I was probably in the way of the nurses. I was being pushed around as nurses were running back and forth to tend to the Latino's needs. I couldn't even believe my eyes. I blinked as many times as I could, but still, I saw Carlos lying there motionless. He was battered up with bruises all over his face, and probably all over his body as well. He was bleeding quite copiously, his light blue v-neck drenched in blood. He seemed unconscious, eyes shut tight with no movements. I felt my knees go weak and stomach gurgling. I wanted to puke. Maybe I shouldn't be a doctor. If _this_ makes me sick, I don't know what I could handle. Maybe it was just because it was Carlos: the seemingly always lucky-go-happy, free-spirited, wild-child that I've grown to known. Seeing him without a movement really scared me. What had happened?

"Young man, if you are not going to assist us, may you please leave?"

I turned around and faced a short lady clad in nurse wear, hands on hips and a scowl upon her wrinkled face.

"Uh, no, I can help. What do you need?" I asked, snapping back to reality.

She listed a few medical tools to retrieve so I immediately went to give it to her. The nurses and I all left when Dr. Bass went to take care of Carlos and I couldn't sit still. At all. I was so damn worried it scared me. I seriously thought I was going to end up in the hospital from a stroke or high blood pressure, or something. I had told Dr. Bass that I knew this boy and being the understanding man he is, he promised to update me after his diagnosis. So I waited. I closed my eyes as I sat down onto a chair next to Carlos' room, but was interrupted when my phone vibrated in my pants.

**From: James  
>To: Logan<br>****OMG carlos is in the hospital!**

I quickly typed my reply and hit send.

**To: James  
><strong>**From: Logan  
><strong>**I know, I'm actually helping out at the ER today. I'm scared… What happened?**

I sighed as I tapped my foot impatiently, waiting to receive James' text. _Bzzzzz!_

**To: Logan  
><strong>**From: James  
><strong>**hey this is kendall. carlos' stunt was car surfing today… i know, stupid stunt. i didnt even know about it, i swear! i went to find him getting ready and basically you can guess what happened…**

I gasped, dropping my phone. God! How can Carlos be so stupid? He went this far to get attention? I can't believe him. I picked it up again, hands shaking as my fingers tapped on my iPhone screen.

**To: James  
><strong>**From: Logan  
><strong>**Holy hell… Alright, Dr. Bass just walked out. I'll find out if he's okay…**

I stuffed my phone back into my pockets and ran towards the doctor.

"Hey, Doctor! So what's happening?" I asked, frantic.

"He's fine, don't worry about. He's lucky he was brought in immediately. He suffered from some broken ribs and a broken wrist, _lots_ of fractures, blunt force trauma by probably hitting his head, and lost a copious amount of blood, which is why he's out cold; however, because he was brought in immediately, he's going to survive. I'm moving him out to Room C4 right now, actually, so feel free to wait with him," Dr. Bass explained. I sighed, relieved, and clutched my poor, racing heart. "I… I'm sorry you had to witness your friend like this."

I was about to say he wasn't my friend, but this wasn't the time. I may not like Carlos, but watching him bleeding and unconscious was heartbreaking. Come on, I have feelings; I'm not a heartless bastard! I reached for my phone and shot a text to James.

**To: James  
><strong>**From: Logan  
><strong>**He's going to make it! God, this child needs a straightjacket…**

**To: Logan  
><strong>**From: James  
><strong>**i know... he scared the shit out of me & kendall… wtf! & i see that u were worried for him… ;D**

My face started to burn up and huffed. _Stupid James!_

**To: James  
><strong>**From: Logan  
><strong>**When you practically witness a dude you know in the process of dying, tell me how you feel, jeez. And now because you said that, I'm not talking to you. Goodbye, you boob.**

**To: Logan  
><strong>**From: James  
><strong>**yea u go be w/ ur babydaddy ;D make sure hes ok & kiss him on the cheeks for me will ya?**

**To: James  
><strong>**From: Logan  
><strong>**I'm going to kill you tonight in your sleep. So sleep… if you dare. If you muster up enough courage to actually sleep, I'd sleep with one eye opened...**

**To: Logan  
><strong>**From: James  
><strong>**alright, alright, ill stop. :) we all saw ur raging boner anyways…**

**To: James  
><strong>**From: Logan  
><strong>**SHUT UP. GO AWAY. I'M GOING TO BLOCK YOUR NUMBER.**

Grumbling, I shoved my phone into my pocket once again. _Ugh, it was one time! And to say you don't find Carlos' naked torso attractive is a lie! _I walked into Room C4 where Carlos was laying on the hospital, unawake. I slowly walked up to him and studied his face. He looked so peaceful… well if you disregard all the cuts and bruises on it. I smiled a little as my hand slowly reached for his dark locks. I stared at my extending arm, eyes widened as I tried to stop myself.

"Hand! Get back here!" I whisper-yelled. _Did I really just talk to my arm…? God, I need sleep._

I ran my hand through Carlos' soft hair. I don't know what the fuck I was doing, but all I knew was my hormones were kicking in again. Man, I hate being a teenager. I pulled my hand away as I heard the door slam shut, Dr. Bass walking in.

"Oh, hey Logan. Listen, my wife is having some issues and I really need to go home. Will you take care of Mr. Garcia for me? If he wakes up or if something goes wrong, I need you to notify me and the other doctors okay?"

"But I don't even have a degree—!" I sputtered, pushing my eyebrows together.

"I know, but it'll only be an hour, tops. It's very simple. If he wakes up, notify the nurse and you're free to keep him company, even after visiting hours. If his heartbeat starts getting too fast or slow, tell someone immediately. This shouldn't happen, but it's possible something can go wrong. Can you do this for me?" Dr. Bass looked at me with pleading eyes that I just couldn't bring myself to say no to. After all, I was here to help him.

I groaned and gave in. "Fine, I'll do it. But nothing bad will happen right…?

He nodded. "Nothing should. Thank you Logan!"

And with that he ran out. I let out a frustrated sigh and sat down on a chair. I pulled in my knees, hugging them and leaned my head against my thighs. I closed my eyes to rest, but I ended up falling asleep. An hour later, I was awoken by someone shaking my shoulder. I rubbed my tired eyes and saw Dr. Bass standing in front of me.

"I'm sorry about this, and thank you so much," he said, shaking my hand.

"Wait..." I mumbled sleepily. "I didn't even do anything. I wasn't even awake!"

Dr. Bass chuckled heartily. "Don't worry about it. Everything's fine. Go home and sleep. You're free to go."

I smiled tiredly at him, leaving the room. I trudged to the parking lot and into my car, carefully driving home.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope this story isn't moving too slowly. D:<br>Anyways, R&R!  
>It was fun typing the texts between James &amp; Logan. :3 <strong>


	5. What Is This Feeling?

**Sorry about the delay.  
>I had a good idea for a Kames story, so I typed that out first.<br>Go check it out after this, it's called "All the Wrong Things." :)  
>Enjoy~!<strong>

* * *

><p>It was Sunday and I was called in by Dr. Bass to help out at the hospital. I was supposed to meet up with James and Kendall to explain what happened yesterday, but they told me it would be better to update them tonight. So I quickly drove to the hospital and checked in at 9:35 AM. I received my white coat from Mel as usual and headed straight to C4. When I walked into the room, Dr. Bass was nowhere in sight. I grabbed a seat next to Carlos' unconscious body and leaned back, closing my eyes. The steady beeping of the heart rate machine was practically begging for me to drift off into sleep, but my eyes immediately opened when I heard shuffling. <em>Huh?<em> I turned to look at the door, but no one came in. My ears perked as I heard more shuffling. I felt my heart pick up in pace and I stood up slowly. Was I just hearing things?

"Where am I?" I heard a weak voice mumble.

I let out a shriek and covered my mouth. I whirled around to see Carlos lying in the bed, eyes wide open at the reaction of my girly scream.

"What? What's going on?" he exclaimed, sitting up. He let out a pained groan and sat back down.

"Careful, you idiot! You just went through some surgical procedures!"

I admit I felt kind of bad. He just woke up and I was _already_ picking on him. Wait… Carlos was awake!

"Logan?"

I looked up and saw a thoroughly confused Carlos, his dark brows furrowed and making his nose crinkle. How cute. I shook my thoughts away. WAIT. CARLOS. WAS. AWAKE.

"Dr. Bass!" I immediately started to bellow, flinging the door open and running down the hall to find him.

I turned the corner and ran right into him. On the floor, I clutched my throbbing shoulder.

"Ah, shit!" I cried. I slowly stood up and helped the Doctor from the floor. I rotated my shoulder a couple of times. "Sorry about that. I know I shouldn't be running in the hospital, but Carlos is awake!"

Dr. Bass' face lit up and took off in Room C4's direction. He practically kicked down the freaking door, making the Latino and me jump.

"Carlos! Are you feeling alright?" he asked, walking over to check his machines.

Carlos nodded. "Yeah, I think. I don't exactly remember what happened…"

"Logan can tell you all about that later. First, we gotta run some tests."

Dr. Bass pressed a few buttons on the wall, calling one or two nurses to the room. I helped out the patient next door go to the bathroom while they were running tests so I wouldn't get in the way. The patient, Brandon, broke both his legs so he had a hard time going back and forth to the bathroom. As I waited for Brandon, I texted James the good news. After Brandon finished doing his business, I assisted him in getting into the bed again. I was called back into C4 right after.

"So Logan, can you stay with Carlos and help him? I have to run down to building A and drop off these blood samples and help out in Hall D. I know it's Sunday and everything, but we're lacking some helpers today."

I nodded a 'yes' and watched him leave the room in a hurry, clipboard under his armpit. I caught Carlos glancing at me, and instantly looked away when I caught him.

"What happened?" he finally asked.

"What do you think?" I snapped, coming out harsher than I intended it to. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes. "Sorry."

"It's okay."

I walked up next to his bed and sat on a nearby chair. "You were being stupid, as usual."

Carlos' eyes were dark and clouded with hurt and sorrow, staring straight at the white blankets enshrouding his body. He slowly peeled the cloth off; I guess he was curious as to what other injuries were on his body. His eyes enlarged so much that I thought his eyeballs were just going to pop out. Needless to say, his legs looked disgusting and _extremely_ painful. Basically, the skin on his legs was no longer the warm shade of caramel it once used to be. It was more like a majority of it was either ripped up or a deep shade of purple. Hate to say it, but I baby barfed a bit.

"Holy shit," he gasped, swiftly covering his legs up once again. I could tell he was fighting back tears. Then he looked straight at me, his sad little eyes peering straight into my soul. That made me nervous.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" I queried, eyebrows furrowed.

"Logan, please tell me what happened. I can't remember anything," he pleaded.

I rolled my eyes. "You were in the middle of a stunt—car fucking surfing to be exact—and you fell. I don't know the exact story, I wasn't there."

"Logan, stop acting like a child," Carlos snapped, catching me by surprise. I've never heard him talk to anyone with this much… sass before. "I know what I did was dumb, okay? Obviously. And I know you think _everything_ I do is dumb, I don't need you to remind me over and over again. All I ever do is try to be nice to you, but you're making it damn hard."

But of course, being myself meant making snarky retorts. I couldn't help it, it was my nature.

"For your information, you acting like a child is what led you to checking into the hospital, so I'd shut the hell up if I were you," I shot back, shooting daggers as I stared him down. "And second of all, I don't need you to be nice to me. I can handle myself, thank you very much."

He opened his mouth to say something, but closed it and looked away. His eyebrows were pushed together in annoyance and aggravation, lips pursed as he pouted, and arms tightly across the chest. I had to admit he looked kind of cute like that. I gave myself a mental slap. Why do I keep doing this? I'm not _supposed_ to be attracted to the guy I didn't like. Hell, I don't even know if I'm gay or bisexual or whatever. I never really thought about it. My face softened a bit and I sighed.

"I'm sorry Carlos, I shouldn't have said that. I just… tend to get defensive over everything. As you probably can tell, I'm not exactly the most sensitive soul in the world." I chuckled as I tried to lighten the mood. "Like I said before, it's nothing personal. It's just we're two different worlds apart."

Carlos' eyes seemed to turn softer and back into their usual, rich chocolate brown. The muscles around his lips relaxed slightly and he unclenched his fists. He turned back to look at me.

"It's hard to not take it personally," he admitted, refusing to return eye contact. "We don't have to be friends, okay? I just don't want us to kill each other. What do you suppose we do?"

I sighed. "I'm going to be volunteering at this hospital, and Dr. Bass thinks we're friends so he's going to tell me to tend to your needs."

The Hispanic nodded to show his understanding thus far.

"So I'll just help you until you're better and do what I'm supposed to do. We keep talking to a minimum and just stay out of each other's lives, okay? Nothing too difficult. Understood?"

Carlos nodded, but didn't say a thing. I could tell he really wanted to disagree to it. He loved to talk and loved to socialize, but I wanted nothing to do with him. Before awkward silence could linger in the air for another moment, Kendall and James bursted into the room, holding hands. A sly grin made its way on my face, making James blush like crazy. He shot me a 'stop-smiling-like-that' glare before speaking to Carlos.

"Hey Carlos, you okay?" James asked sympathetically, pulling in the injured boy for a gentle hug.

Carlos squeezed his eyes shut as he winced in pain. "Yeah, I'm fine," he managed, sounding strained.

James gasped and immediately pulled away. "Sorry Carlos, I—!"

The Latino gave the brunette a weak smile. "Don't worry, it's not you. I'm aching all over my body even without someone touching me."

"Carlos," Kendall simply said. He looked angry, but I could tell he was relieved that Carlos was okay through his eyes. The usual mysterious glimmer in his emerald eyes was nowhere to be found. The green was no longer as vibrant as it was before; a softer green took its place.

Carlos sighed. "Kendall, I know what you're going to say. You were right, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done it."

Kendall's face softened and he ran up to hug his best friend.

"Carlos, please don't ever do this to me again. You could've died…" Kendall had hot tears running down his face and his voice was cracking all over the place. I almost felt like crying. Almost.

"Kendall, I'm so sorry…" Now Carlos was crying.

I looked at James, feeling a little awkward, but he was smiling and I could swear I saw a tear about to fall down his face. Great. Now what?

When the two friends broke off their hug, I sighed with relief. It was just too weird! It was like I almost felt… sad. Sad for Carlos. Ha. Funny. Carlos is fine now, there's no reason to be sad. I mean, it was his fault for being a dummy. Yup, his fault.

Kendall and James stayed for the rest of the morning and well into the evening. It was more like Kendall was chatting it up with Carlos while James took turns talking to all of us. I didn't really have much to say though. After Mel escorted them out, I felt the awkwardness creep back into the room. A petite, blonde nurse served Carlos his dinner and then left, leaving me to assist him. I sat down in the doctor's seat, merely because it spun 360 degrees, and rolled to the corner where I silently spun myself until I got dizzy. Subconsciously, however, I was paying close attention to Carlos. He was poking at the food that was laid out in front of him on a red tray. He made a lot of disgusted faces as he picked things up and dropped them back onto the tray. I cracked a small smile at this sight. I had to admit, he looks really cute when he does that. I pinched the skin on my wrist as hard as I can, reality hitting me. I looked up again and saw that he pushed it aside. Now he was just grumbling, nose crinkled and the corners of his mouth turned down. I shook my head and chuckled, raising an eyebrow. I then continued to spin myself some more.

"What?"

I let my foot hit the white linoleum floor, blinking a few times to cease the room from spinning.

"Did you say something?" I asked, knowing very well he said something.

"Yeah, what were you laughing at?" He narrowed his beautiful, rich coffee-colored orbs he considered eyes and his hair was messy from not drying his hair after showering. What a beautiful sight… _Gah! What the hell is wrong with me? Focus, Logan! You're losing it…_

"Nothing, nothing. Why don't you eat?" I pointed to the abandoned plate of 'food.'

"Why do you care? I thought you didn't want to talk to me," the tan boy sneered, glancing up at the ceiling lights.

"…Okay… sorry? I'm just saying, you won't have much to eat," I tried again.

"Since when did you care if I starved myself to death?" he muttered.

Eh, I tried. What could I do. He evidently doesn't want to talk to me.

"Jeez, just trying to be friendly…" I huffed and looked the other way.

"I thought you said you didn't want to talk to me."

I immediately turned to look at him when I heard the instability in his voice. I was damn sure he was about to burst into tears. His eyes were wet and his irises were starting to redden. His frown was quivering and he was looking straight at me.

"I—" I sighed and dropped my eyes to my white Vans. I didn't know what to say. There's no doubt about it; the uneasy and nauseating feeling erupting in the pit of my stomach was none other than guilt. It confused me, though. I never gave a rat's ass about Carlos and his dumb feelings, so why do I now?

"I just don't get it, Logan. Why do you not like me?"

I began to say what I always told him, that it was nothing personal, but he had cut in before I could open my mouth.

"Sh, just listen for once. Obviously if you don't like me, it's something personal. And I just want the truth, Logan. Not some bullshit. I mean, first you tell me it's nothing personal and then you say it's because I'm immature and dumb. How is that not personal? I'm confused."

I couldn't meet his eyes, I just couldn't. I didn't want to acknowledge his tear-stained cheeks, his chocolate brown eyes turning shades darker. I didn't want to feel that horrible pang of guilt again. But of course, just hearing those words coming out of his mouth, each word dripping with despondence, was enough for guilt to return. I don't know what came over me, but I didn't feel like myself. Maybe I should check in to the hospital too; I must be dreaming or something.

"I don't know!" I finally said, a little too loudly. "I don't know. I'm sorry."

He was looking at me like I was crazy. "Are you okay?" he whispered, reaching to touch my shoulder.

The way his fingers grazed over my right shoulder sent shivers down my arm so naturally, I shook it off.

"Yeah, dandy," I barked and left the room.

I told Dr. Bass I had to leave due to a family emergency, letting me go early. On the drive home, I couldn't help but wonder how Carlos must be feeling right now. Probably confused as fuck, like a lost puppy or something. I giggled. Carlos does look like a puppy. A cute, little baby pup. Aw… I realized what I was thinking about, and I groaned. What the hell is going on today?

* * *

><p><strong>Hmm, I don't know how I feel about this chapter.<br>It was kind of boring... :|  
>Well there's definitely going to be more Cargan, and it'll probably be written in Carlos' point of view next chappy.<br>Leave a nice review~. Or not. Or just go read my new Kames story. **


	6. Mission: Awkward Logan

**Hello beautiful citizens of Fanfiction!  
>I'm so sorry I didn't post for SO long, but I really do hope this makes up for it.<br>I absolutely adore this chapter; it's in Carlos' point of view. WHOO!  
>Well enjoy~.<strong>

* * *

><p><span>Carlos' P.O.V.<span>

_The best thing about being stuck in a hospital is that you get to skip school. Despite the fact that I'm lying on a firm, hospital bed like a vegetable with my body sore from a stupid accident and with absolutely nothing to do except for watching stupid television. I sighed, taking another glance at the clock. It was 3 PM, which meant Logan should be here in around five to ten minutes._

_For the entire week, I've been waiting for the hour hand to hit 3 PM. That was then school got out. And that was when Logan volunteered. I really don't understand why I like him. Like, like like him. First of all, he's a total meanie bobeanie to me! Sorry, I don't like to cuss. I try not to. And second of all, he makes it very clear he wants nothing to do to me. And the worst of all? There's really nothing I can do. I consider myself as a rather blunt person. I'm not afraid to be honest; honesty also wins in the long run. Someone told me when I was young that lying is like candy. It's great and satisfying at first, but harmful in the long run. I like that. I think it's very accurate._

_Oh and you know what else? The food has been so terrible; I swear I can see my ribs poking out! I am in dire need of some good eats. This morning, my dad visited me in the hospital and brought me a burrito, but that alone was not enough to satisfy my neglected tummy. Anyways, why am I still talking about food? Sigh, I really need something to do-._

"Mr. Garcia?" Another knock on the door.

"Yeah?" I asked, turning down the volume on my TV. It didn't bother me; it wasn't like I was actually paying attention. It's some weird Spanish drama that I've been forcing myself to watch. Something about forbidden love?

"There's a visitor for you," the nurse informed and left without another moment's hesitation.

Kendall and James stepped into view, holding bouquets of flowers and balloons- and textbooks. _Great, my homework._ I smiled and realized that school had already ended.

"Hey guys," I chirped, scooting myself up into a sitting position. "Wow, thanks for all of this! Visiting, the presents, and homework."

They dropped their gifts onto a nearby wooden table and James handed me the stack of textbooks and worksheets.

"It was nothing," Kendall replied happily, taking a seat at the edge of the bed. "So, how are you feeling as of now?"

I chuckled softly. "Better, I guess. I don't know, I'm still extremely sore from everything."

James took the empty spot next to the blonde.

"I realized I never really properly introduced myself. I'm James, and I'm sorry about what happened."

I nodded my appreciation and shook his hand. "Thanks, James. I'm Carlos, and I'm an idiot."

The brunette smiled at my comment and shook his head. "Nah, shit happens."

I turned to Kendall and nudged him gently on the arm. "He's a real keeper, you know? I'm glad for you."

The blonde's face lit up like a Christmas tree and flashed a huge grin. He turned to look at James' lovingly, held his hands and squeezed tightly. "I know."

Now it was my turn to smile. But I think it showed up as forced and weak. As happy as I was for them, how come my love life couldn't be like them? How come the boy I like absolutely hated every fiber of my being. I mean, that weird behavior he displayed on Sunday was... odd to say the least. Completely out of character if you ask me. It was almost as if he was trying to be friends with me. And then the next second, he despised me. As much as I love playing games, I don't exactly enjoy being played _with_. You either like me or you don't, simple as that. Well, more like you either like me or like me. Seriously, what's not to love?

I felt a hand firmly squeeze my shoulder and I snapped out of my thoughts. Kendall was looking at me with a sympathetic smile, his green eyes calm and a little bit sad for me. I gave a tiny smile anyways to show I was fine.

"Really, Carlos. If you have anything to tell me, you know I'm always here for you," Kendall reminded.

I nodded. "I know, Kendall. Of course I know. It's just..."

I shifted my gaze to James and cleared my throat. James got the message and gasped, standing up.

"Oh right, I'm sorry. Go ahead."

But Kendall stopped James with a pull. James turned around and shot him a confused look.

"Wait, Carlos. I think maybe you should tell James. I mean, he _is_ friends with... you know. And maybe he can give you advice?"

I opened my mouth to say something, but sighed and closed it. "Um, okay, fine. But everything I say is confidential, understand?"

"Look, it's okay Kendy. I'm a complete stranger, and maybe-."

"No, no, it's fine," I assured. "Maybe I need an unbiased opinion on all this."

Kendall let out an approving grunt. "I agree."

I rolled my eyes and laughed. Classic Kendall. He just wanted his boy toy to stay.

"So I like Logan. And I don't know why. I mean, he hates me right? But it's like the more he hates me, the more I want to prove him wrong. That I am likable, thus he should like me! Right? And I don't know what I did wrong to make him hate me in the first place! And it's just all so confusing for me. I like him, and he hates me and is a complete fart to me, and gah! I don't know."

Then I gasped, remembering what happened last weekend.

"And then last weekend! That was another thing!"

Kendall shot me a look. "What thing? You didn't tell me about this..."

I nodded vigorously. "I know, I forgot to! He established some... rules, or something. I don't know, I wasn't paying attention. His hair was extra fluffy that day, and I just really wanted to pet it. I mean, what does that guy do with his hair? It's always perfectly spiked, or fluffy, I don't know but I-."

"Carlos!" Kendall shouted, interrupting me. "Please get on with it! We don't need a perfect mental picture of Logan with his hair all fluffy and great."

I blushed a deep shade of red and apologized. "Sorry. I'm kind of very scatterbrained.

"Anyways, as I was saying, he said that because Dr. Bass thinks we're, like, friends, he's going to be helping me out. We're supposed to keep talking to a minimal, only conversing when absolutely necessary. Like last resort and all. But then he started making small chit chat with me, and then I just blew a gasket. Well a gasket for me. I'm rather level-headed wouldn't you think?"

"Oh no," Kendall groaned, slapping his forehead. "You did _not_ pull a Carlos Garcia."

James looked around, first at Kendall then to me. "Uh, what the hell's a Carlos Garcia...?"

"A Carlos Garcia is when Carlos becomes snappy and defiant. The most mellow dude, snappy and defiant. Ha, can you imagine that?" Kendall explained.

I continued. "Anyway, I got angry and, as Kendall would say it, pulled a complete Carlos Garcia and basically started snapping at Logan. And we got into this small fight, which involved almost me in tears. It was just confusing, everything about it! I mean, first he didn't want to talk to me. Then he was talking to me, and I can't handle not knowing things. And I didn't really get much out of him, just that he didn't like me and it was nothing personal. But of course it _is_ something personal. It's always something personal. And he just apologized for confusing me, I guess. And then he just... left."

"Left?" James asked.

"Yup, just fled the scene. As fast as his little white legs can carry him. It was just odd, really," I finished.

James sat there, silent, as if processing the story. Kendall stared at him intently, probably wondering what he was up to.

"Well, I'll talk to him about it," James finally said. "That's definitely out of the ordinary, but I can't say I'm going to get much out of him. He's kind of stubborn if you didn't notice."

"Who's stubborn?"

We all turned towards the door and there stood Logan in his doctor coat, inspecting a piece of paper on a clipboard. Ugh, he was so adorable!

James froze and his hazel eyes doubled in size. "Um, nothing. Well Kendall, I should probably go now. Take me home?"

"Sure," the blonde agreed and stood up before giving me a goodbye hug. "Take care, okay Carlitos? We miss you at school. Well, especially your adoring fans. Hate to disappoint them, don't you?"

I laughed.

"Tell my people I won't be long," I joked and winked at my best friend.

He winked back and let out a loud laugh. James waved goodbye, said something to Logan, and left. Now it was just me, Logan, and thick tension in this room. We didn't exchange a single look or word. That is, until he put the clipboard down with a slam.

"Okay, Carlos, I have to give you your meds. You still in pain?"

He finally looked up at me with those cute brown eyes. I could tell he was nervous, like he was holding back something. He tends to lick or bite his lips a lot when he's nervous, I noticed.

"I feel better," I admitted, "but yeah, still in quite a bit of pain. I think my bruises are healing well, though. That's good right?"

He shrugged and walked over to inspect my wounds. I felt a blush creep to my face as he scanned my body thoroughly. This was pleasantly awkward. He sauntered back over to the counter to pick up his clipboard and scribbled something. I couldn't help but giggle. He stopped moving his hand and looked up, an eyebrow cocked.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing, you just look like a real doctor," I stated. "Logan, can you get me water?"

He grumbled impatiently and fetched me a cup of water. He handed it to me before asking, "Anything else, Carlos?"

I melted a little at the sound of my name escaping his delicious pink lips. This kid could make "poop" sound great. I shook my 'no' and brought the pink plastic cup to my lips and took a long sip. "Thanks, Logie."

I swore I saw him turn a deep shade of pink, but my eyes were probably playing tricks on me.

"So, I know you refuse to talk much to me, so I'm going to ask you a series of questions. They only require you to give me a one word response, okay?" I inquired, setting the cup down onto the small swing-out tray next to my bedside.

The brunette rolled his eyes and took a seat from across the room. "Fine, shoot."

I smirked. "Yay. So how was school?"

"Great."

"Did you miss me?"

"...No."

I pouted. "Aw, are you sure? I wasn't present to light up your day."

"Uh, I'm positive."

I tilted my head to side, trying to think up more questions. "Do you like anyone?"

No response. Logan sat there, fidgeting and moving in his seat. He looked uneasy. "Um, no?"

I stifled laughter. "Was that a question or an answer, Logan?"

He shrugged. "Neither."

I sighed and decided to let it slide. "Fine, be a boring person."

"I will."

Now the game was no fun. I had no questions to ask him, and he was being very uncooperative. Might as well make him awkward.

"Logan, do you think I look like a puppy?" I asked, picking up my empty plastic cup and studied it.

I heard him chuckle nervously. More fidgeting. "What?" Oh God, it looked like he was going to pass out. This was too easy!

The sides of my lips curled a bit, finding pleasure in his uneasiness. "I don't know, a lot of people think I look like a puppy. But let's talk more about you."

"Carlos, I thought we established rules," he brought up, obviously willing the subject to change and for the conversation to end. "No talking unless necessary."

"Please, Logan. I've been alone all day and had only eaten one burrito in five days. I just need someone to listen to me. You don't even have to talk," I pleaded, giving him my best puppy dog eyes.

He groaned in discontent as he gave in. "Fine, fine. Only because I pity you."

I beamed and continued my plan to make Logan as awkward as possible. "So let me talk about you. What I like about you."

He caught his breath and blinked several times before clearing his throat. Three times. "...Um. Why?"

"Sh," I said. "Don't question. Just listen."

He glanced around the room, not knowing what to expect. "...Okay."

"You know what I like about you?" I looked up at him and crumpled the plastic cup in my hands before I tossed it to the side.

He shook his head, refusing to meet my eyes.

"Your intelligence. You're so smart and your future looks so promising. I like smart guys."

He didn't respond so I took that as a cue for me to proceed with Mission: Awkward Logan.

"I also love the way you dress. The cardigans and the dress shirts, the skinny ties and the skinny jeans- everything really. It's so polished but not overly done. Not like you're trying hard either."

Nothing. Just silence, except for maybe a gulp. That made my stomach flutter as I tried to not show amusement in my face.

"But you know what I love the most about you?"

He shook his head slightly, finding the white tiles quite interesting.

"Your hair. It's perfect in every way. The way it's so fluffy and soft-looking, yet spiked up. It's incredible, it just practically defies gravity! You need to tell me your hair styling ways," I finished, smirking at the nerd's completely scarlet face. His eyes were wide and he was practically glacial, not moving even a finger.

I let out a small laugh, and he snapped his head up to look at me, eyebrows pushed together.

"Why are you laughing...?" He spoke with a small, quiet voice. It was really cute.

"Nothing," I answered, giggling. "You're just blushing _really badly_."

"I-I... N-no I'm n-not... Ugh! Be right back!"

He dashed out of the room, probably towards the bathroom to splash water on his face something. I chuckled to myself and closed my eyes, eyelids suddenly feeling a lot heavier than they were two seconds ago. I always said I hated it when people played game with me, but I guess this is what hospitals do to you. I can't wait for Logan to come back from the bathroom. I've got _a lot_ more questions and comments for him.

* * *

><p><strong>Yes? No? :D<br>Submit a review please~.  
>They make me happy. <strong>


	7. Confessions of a Teenage Logan Mitchell

**Hi guys! Thanks for all the really nice reviews! :)  
>And CheekyBrunette, I'm trying, I promise! But I kind of have writer's block, sorta, right now. I'm deciding what to do with Carlos. I want to incorporate more Carlos' P.O.V. but I need to think of more ways for him to bother Logan.<br>So this is a filler chapter. Kind of lame. I apologize!**

* * *

><p>"Hey Mom, I'm home!"<p>

I quietly shut the front door behind me. My mom rushed out of the kitchen and pulled me into a hug.

"Hi, Logie. How was school and volunteer?" she asked, smiling.

I shrugged. _Volunteer was terrible and embarrassing…_

"It was pretty good, I guess."

She laughed and began to head back into the kitchen. "Well dinner's almost ready. I'll call you down."

"Are you sure you don't want me to help?" I inquired.

She looked back and nodded before she disappeared around the corner. I ran up the stairs and headed straight toward my room. I dropped my backpack somewhere on the floor and powered on my laptop. Suddenly, my ringtone I had set for James started going off.

"Hey, James!" I chirped through the phone.

"Hey, how was volunteer?"

I don't know if it was just me, but James sounded kind of smug.

"Uh, okay, I guess?"

I heard giggling on the other end.

"What?" I snapped, scowling.

"Hm? Nothing, Logie, absolutely nothing," my friend managed in between bursts of laughter.

I huffed. "James, I'm going to hang up on you if you don't stop laughing and tell me what's so damn funny!"

"Fine," James said, defeated. "You're no fun. It's just that…"

He paused.

"Don't just stop there! It's just that what?"

"You like him, don't you?"

My heart stopped and all of a sudden, my room felt unbearably hot. Everyone knows I can't lie to the people I care about, but for some reason, I couldn't say 'no.' So I just didn't say anything.

"…Logan? Are you still there? If you hung up on me, I swear—"

"I-I didn't hang up, James," I mumbled.

"Oh. Phew. So do you?"

"N-no?" I tried.

"I can tell you're lying, Logan. You suck at it."

I could feel his smirk through the phone, and I wanted to chuck my phone at the wall.

"I don't know," I quickly murmured.

"HA! I KNEW IT!" James screamed triumphantly through the phone.

"OW! James I'm right here!" I whined, rubbing my ringing ears.

He giggled. "Sorry, Logie."

"Yeah, yeah," I grumbled. "I don't think I like him. I mean, why would I? I think I hate him. Right?"

"Nope," James simply said. "You _lahhhhv_ him."

"No, I'd _lahhhhv_ to hit you in the pretty face right now," I growled.

"Tsk tsk, it's not nice to hit your best bud, you know?"

"Who said you're my best friend?" I joked.

I heard a 'hmph!' on the other end and I laughed.

"Well then, I'll just tell _Carlos_ about your little—"

My eyes widened. "WHAT? JAMES DIAMOND, YOU BETTER KEEP YOUR MOUTH SHUT YOU LITTLE—"

"Okay, I'm going to stop you before your dirty mouth cusses me out, Logie. I was just joking. I'm not going to tell anyone, alrighty?"

"Not even Kendall, okay?"

"B-but—!"

"No buts! If you tell him, I won't tell you anything anymore, _okay_?" I threatened, voice low. "And besides, I don't even know how I feel about Carlos. All I know is he confuses me. He's like a stupid puzzle I can't seem to figure out."

I sighed. "I don't know. But I think he knows something."

"Why would you say that?"

"Today, he asked me some really awkward questions like if I think he looks like a puppy or something. And then he proceeded to tell me all the things he likes about me, which was super awkward," I explained.

The brunette snickered, and I wanted to punch him.

"I see," he replied, managing to contain his giggles. _"Sly bastard!"_

"Did you say something?" I shot, eyes narrowed. I could've _sworn_ he whispered something like "sly bastard."

"Nope," he quickly answered. "Nothing."

"Wait… you wouldn't happen to know anything about him… do you?"

He gulped. "Pft no, why would I?"

"You seem unsurprised and thoroughly amused. Do you know something that I don't?"

"Relax, Logie. I think this confusion's been messing with your brain."

I let out a breath of relief. "Yeah, probably. Man, I hate how Dr. Bass thinks Carlos and I are friends. I really don't want to be around him anymore; it's too awkward."

"Yeah, after you ran out of the room blushing. I have to admit that was kind of funny," he agreed.

I chuckled softly, then gasped.

"Wait! Diamond, I never told you about how I reacted…" I remembered.

"Um, bye Logan!" he blurted.

"JAMES! DON'T HANG UP ON—"

_Beep._

I groaned and threw my phone aside. _What the hell was James hiding from me? How did he know about all this? And why does Carlos make me feel so confused? Too many questions, so little answers and everyone knows I hate not knowing things._

* * *

><p><strong>I know, it was really short. I'm sorry.<br>I'm going to make drama start up soon.  
>Well first humor, and then drama! :)<br>Leave reviews~.**


	8. Sparks Fly

**I have to say I am really sorry about the slow updates.  
>First of all, I rewrote this chapter at <em>least<em> four times. I don't know, it was really hard for me for some reason.  
>BUT, I am posting it now, right?<br>I didn't proofread it because I actually got something and I wanted to post this as soon as possible! :)  
>So excuse me if I made any spellinggrammatical errors.  
>And something <em>something<em> happens in this chapter...  
>Enjoy!<br>(In Carlos' P.o.V.) **

* * *

><p>It was 3:24 PM, and Logan should be here soon. I occupied myself with that Spanish drama again as I waited for him to arrive. Although I must say, the soap was quite entertaining. Just as I was getting caught up with Maria and Juan's forbidden romance, the door swung open and in stepped my love clad in a crisp white coat. He looked hot.<p>

"Hello Carlos," he greeted, uninterested as he marked something off on his clipboard he carries around now. "How are you today?"

"Okay," I said, switching the TV off. "You forgot to give me my meds yesterday."

I tried to stop myself from giggling when I saw the volunteer stiffen and clear his throat.

"Right, I'm sorry," he said softly, setting the clipboard and pencil down next to the sink. "How are you feeling?"

"Good," I shrugged, sighing. "Hungry. Bored. In dire need to relieve my bladder."

"Jeez, that's quite enough details Carlos," the brainiac quickly cut in before I could continue.

I laughed. _He's so cute when he's uncomfortable._

"I'll get your pain killers. You only need one pill now, is that right?"

I nodded proudly, beaming. "I can leave in a week or so."

"Yup. All Dr. Bass needs to do is check that your wounds are healing properly and that you're healthy, and you're free to go."

I pumped my fist into the air. "Yes! I miss school."

He smiled politely and fled the room to get my meds. A few minutes later, he sauntered back in with a pill bottle in one hand and the cap in the other. He took out one and handed it to me, along with a plastic cup full of water. I downed it and set it onto the swing-out table beside me.

"Logan, do you like to sing?" I asked inquisitively.

He gave me an odd look. "Uh, sure. So we're going to need to test—"

"Hush," I interrupted, holding my index finger up in the air. "I have more questions to ask you."

"I think the questions from yesterday were quite enough," the pale brunette murmured, slightly turning pink.

"Hush," I repeated, louder. "So you like to sing. What's your favorite song?"

"Carlos I really think—" he began, but I didn't give him the chance to finish.

"What. Is. Your. Favorite. Song?" I questioned again, enunciating every word.

He sighed and rolled his eyes. "Um, Blackbird by the Beatles. I like classics, I guess. I don't see why this matters."

"It matters because you need to know the song you're going to sing for me," I answered in a 'duh' tone.

He crinkled his nose. "What? I'm not going to sing for you."

"Why not? I'm your patient, Logie, so you have to. You're supposed to tend to my _every_ need."

"Don't call me Logie," he snapped. "I hate that nickname. And actually, I'm supposed to tend to your every _medical_ need."

"I like that nickname, Logie, so I'll call you Logie. And it is a medical need. If you don't, I'll die from heart failure."

Logan glared at me. "Don't call me Logie, and you're not going to."

I dramatically clutched my heart.

"OH LOGIE, WOE IS ME~!" I theatrically wailed as loud as possible.

"Carlos!" he harshly whispered, running up to me. "Please be quiet!"

"I AM PERISHING AS WE SPEAK!" I threw my head back onto my pillow and pulled him in roughly by his coat collar. "I. AM. _PERISHING_! WHY MUST FATE BE SO CRUEL~?"

"Carlos!" Logan whispered again, trying to pry my hands off of his coat. "Stop that."

"DO YOU HEAR THAT, NURSES?" I yelled, facing the open door. People passing by stopped to check out what was going on. "LOGIE MITCHELL WON'T SING ME A SONG, EVEN WHEN I'M ABOUT TO DIE!"

The aspiring doctor chuckled nervously and waved at the onlookers. "Nothing to see here! Just… a crazy boy… Okay you can leave now!"

He turned back to me, anger clouding up his beautiful brown eyes as he stared daggers. "Carlos, please shut up."

"Or what?" I scoffed, quirking an eyebrow.

"Or I'll—"

"Excuse me, what's all the commotion about?"

We turned to see an elder nurse at the doorway, scowling.

"Sorry, my patient was just being difficult," Logan apologized quickly.

"I wasn't being difficult," I defended. "He wouldn't sing for me."

She shot us perplexed looks and I could tell she didn't give a rat's butt. "Can you please keep it quiet?"

"No, not unless he sings," I demanded.

She sighed. "You, go sing for him so he'll shut up. Just don't make me come back here again."

She closed the door as she left and I turned back to see Logan about to hit me.

"You heard the woman," I said, smiling and batting my lashes innocently.

He narrowed his eyes at me and snorted, "I'm not going to sing for you."

"OH WOE IS—"

He slapped a hand over my mouth. "Sh! Fine, I'll sing, damn it!"

I smirked and he removed his hand from my face and took a seat.

"Go," I grunted.

He rolled his eyes and shook his head slowly at me, murdering me with his eyes. Eh, I was used to it.

"_Blackbird singing in the dead of night, take these broken wings and learn to fly. All your life you were only waiting for this moment to arise,"_ he sang softly, gradually growing louder. He occasionally looked my way to try to read my expression, but I was good at keeping my poker face.

He paused to clear his throat, and then continued. _"Blackbird singing in the dead of night, take these sunken eyes and learn to see. All your life you were only waiting for this moment to be free. Blackbird, blackbird fly, into the night of the dark black night."_

"Um, yeah, and that's pretty much it," he meekly said, voice shaking a bit.

I remained silent for a bit, just to make him awkward and uneasy.

"That was…"

I paused for a long time.

"Spit it out!"

"That was amazing," I finally said, grinning. "You're really talented."

He blushed and stood up. "No I'm not."

"You are!" I swore. "You're like, perfection."

Logan scoffed lightly. "How so?"

"You're smart, cute, and super talented at singing. I mean, your hair looks great, even when you don't do anything to it. Your dimples are so adorable I'd do anything to get to see them. Your eyes—_man, your eyes_—it's like I can get lost into it."

He looked at me, shocked. He swallowed, but didn't say anything.

"I guess what I'm trying to say is…" I took a deep breath and closed my eyes. "I like you."

I opened one eye and Logan was just frozen, eyes widened and jaw dropped.

"Yeah, no it's okay. I just confessed my feelings and you're looking at me like I'm some alien. No big deal," I sarcastically said, finding sudden interesting in my fingernails.

"I-I don't know what to say," he finally spoke, looking at his feet. "I'm flattered, but…"

"It's fine," I sighed. "I'm used to it. I've heard it all before. Whatever, it's fine."

As soon as I was getting hopeful… Ugh. Maybe I wasn't meant to have a boyfriend. I was meant to be forever alone wasn't I? It wasn't fair! I really thought that maybe Logan _did_ like me. Imagination got the best of me.

"Fine doesn't really mean anything," Logan said hoarsely, edging closer to me. "You're cute and all, but…"

"I'm not your type? It's not me, it's you?" I finished for him. "I know. You're like, the third person who's said that to me."

I fought tears and swallowed hard.

"So all the questions… was that flirting?" he asked, tilting my head up so I was looking at him.

I nodded slightly. "Yeah. I know, pathetic right? And the worst part? I thought you actually maybe liked me."

He stayed quiet as he fumbled with the hem of his shirt nervously, causing me to raise an eyebrow and my lips to curl up in a smirk.

"Wait… do you?"

His eyebrows shot up. "N-no… why would you think that? I told you, you're not my type, and I'm sorry."

"Then kiss me," I bravely said. "If you don't like me, kiss me."

"What?" He jumped onto his feet. "No!"

"What are you scared of?" I teased, raising an eyebrow. "If you don't like me, you'll just give me a quick peck."

He groaned and sat back down. "I can't believe I'm about to do this."

I closed my eyes and puckered my lips. He sighed and leaned in, lips crashing onto mine. I don't know about him, but damn! Sparks were flying all over the motherfreakin' place! In all honesty, I thought he was going to pull away as soon as half a second was over, but he didn't. I moved my lips a bit, and he reciprocated. As things were getting heated, he pulled away and wiped his mouth, trying to hide his flushed face.

"S-see? N-nothing," he croaked, voice faltering.

I laughed. "No need to be ashamed. I felt sparks too."

"Well, I didn't," the taller said, still refusing to meet my eyes. "I have to go."

Before I could call him back, he left the room. I exhaled loudly and wiped my sweating forehead. Now the difficult part? Getting Logan to admit he likes me.

* * *

><p><strong>Now I hate to be a meanie, but next chapter will most likely <em>not<em> be Cargan.  
>I need to add some Kames into this, so it will be a Kames chapter.<br>Then it'll be in Logan's P.o.V.  
>I hope you liked it. :'D<br>It's not perfect, but it's something, and something is better than nothing.  
>Tell me what you think is going to happen~.<strong>

**OH, and if you didn't already, check out my new Kames story called "I Don't Know Ya." :D  
>Yes, it has Cargan in it for all you Cargan fluff lovers. :3<br>Check it out! Or not! Idk, it's up to you. **


	9. Ain't No Romance Around There

**A real short Kames chapter... And there's no fluff in it. Just... well you'll find out. D:  
>Btw, if you want to know why I've been updating nothing recently, stay until the end. <strong>

* * *

><p>"No way!"<p>

I nodded, biting my lip to keep myself from smiling too wide. "You're meeting my parents!"

"As your boyfriend?"

I sighed as I slowly nodded. I hadn't come out of the closet to my parents before, but I really cared about Kendall. And this was a test really. If they didn't accept who I was, then they don't really love me. I was ready.

"Yes, as my boyfriend."

It still felt weird to be saying the "b" word since we've only been dating for a few weeks. But a good weird, I think. It felt right.

Kendall probably noticed me blushing and lifted my chin to plant a chaste kiss on my lips, gingerly lacing his fingers with mine. "Aw are you worried?"

I bit my lip and looked at him. He smirked and pulled me into another kiss. "Don't worry. I'll turn on my Knight charm. Your parents will love me."

"I know, it's just… they don't know I'm gay."

The blonde whipped his head at me, eye wide. "What?"

I chuckled nervously and shot my hands up defensively. "They're never home until 10 PM! So you'll hang out at my house, wait for her to come home, and… talk."

"Oh God," Kendall murmured, passing his hand through his face and turned around to pace back and forth in front of our shared locker.

"Baby don't worry," I assured, "it's going to be okay."

I gently placed my hand on his shoulder to assuage my shaking boyfriend and wrapped my arms around him. Kendall looked up at me and captured my lips.

"Whoa, PDA-much?"

We pulled away and turned to our left.

"Hey Logan," I greeted, turning around to face my shorter friend with one arm still around the blonde.

"Hey," Kendall said.

Logan chuckled and opened the locker next to ours.

"What are you guys still doing here? School ended fifteen minutes ago," he asked, spinning the dial on his MasterLock and pulling it open with a click.

"Just telling him that he's meeting my parents tonight," I informed with a huge grin plastered onto my face. "Don't you have volunteer?"

In that moment, the nerd froze and stiffened for a second before relaxing again.

"Um, I'm not going today because… I have some tests… coming up…" he lamely explained, refusing to look at anything but the ground.

I turned to look at Kendall, raising an eyebrow. He fought a snicker and covered his mouth with his hands.

"Right, well, have fun studying," I managed, stifling laughter.

He turned and glared at me, then huffed and rolled his eyes. "Whatever, James."

I winked at him to make sure he knew I was just joking, but he grumbled some more. I'd have to ask him about his weird behavior later.

"Hey babe, I have to run to the toilet. Wait for me outside?"

I nodded and released his hand, watching Kendall's blonde butt swaying as he ran into the swinging door of the restroom. I began to walk towards my car until my phone started to ring.

"Hey Mom!" I chirped, half happy my mom called me for the first time in years and half surprised. "What's up?"

My smile began to wipe away as I heard sniffles on the other line. My mom was crying.

"Honey, your f-father left…" she sobbed into the phone, blowing her nose.

I felt a dull pain hit me in the chest as the words sank into my skull. No… this can't be happening. Not right now. Not ever. Why would my dad leave us? They were so happy…

"W-what?" I heard myself whimper out, almost dropping the phone.

"I'm s-sorry honey. He..."

She paused as she blew her nose again and continued.

"He's… gay. He left us for another man."

My mom mocked laughter that sounded full of bitter and hate. Nothing was making sense anymore. I really didn't want to believe it. I couldn't. My dad wouldn't. He just wouldn't.

"I-I don't know what to say," I meekly admitted, wiping away the tears that were rapidly freefalling from my eyes."

She let out a shaky breath. "I don't expect you to. I just can't look at your dad in the eyes anymore. Never in a million years…"

That dull pain I felt earlier morphed into a pang of guilt. I was so angry at my father for just up and leaving us for another man. The more I thought about it, the more my own sexuality repulsed me.

Without a second though, I just hung up and let my feelings take over. I started to sob and threw my phone halfway across the parking lot. I let my legs go weak and my knees clad in a thin layer of denim hit the rocky gravel pavement. I couldn't deal with anything right now. My dad didn't even say good bye, didn't even bother telling me he was leaving. How could he be so selfish?

"Hey James, they put new soap in the dispenser and—whoa!"

Kendall ran over to me and pulled me off the ground and onto my feet.

"Babe, are you okay?" he asked me, clutching my face as I tried to avert his gaze. "Babe, look at me and tell me what's wrong."

"People like us are wrong," I mumbled, tears not planning on stopping anytime soon. "Boys are supposed to like girls and girls should like boys."

"Don't say that," the blonde snapped, looking at me like I was insane. "Why would you ever think that, James?"

"Because we are homewreckers."

Tears came again at light speed and he pulled me into his warm embrace, my body shaking and face now buried deep into his chest.

"James," he whispered soothingly as he ran fingers through my hair. "What happened? You have to tell me or I can't help you."

"You can't help me. You can't fix everything. So stop trying."

He pulled away and gaped at me, eyebrows fixed together as he tried to comprehend the current events.

"James—" he began but I never let him finish.

"Kendall, just leave me alone okay? I need time to just think about everything."

I pushed the shorter boy away from me and wiped my face with my sleeve, sniffing. I unlocked the driver's side of the door and slid into my leather seats.

"James, what's wrong? Please tell me," Kendall pleaded as he held the door open so I couldn't close it.

"I don't want to talk about it," I murmured, barely audible.

"Jamie—"

"Kendall, stop! You're… you're suffocating me, okay? Just please let it go!" I angrily shouted. "I'm not… I can't be like this anymore. Just let _me_ go."

"I'm not going to! I can't, James. What are you talking about?"

This was the first time Kendall has ever raised his voice at me, so I sat there kind of surprised. After the initial shock wore off, I roughly pulled the driver door close. However, being the stubborn boy he was, Kendall continued to rapt on my windows lightly, willing me to roll down the window. So I did. About an inch or two.

"What?" I groaned through the one-inch gap.

"I need you to talk to me! You're not like what? Gay? I thought I was your boyfriend."

Damn he sounded pissed. His normally bottle green eyes were now a swirling vortex of green fury and it was scaring me.

"Stop using that word! We're not."

"_You _used that word! What the hell is going on?"

"My dad left my mom and me for another man, okay?" I finally spurted. "He didn't even say goodbye to me. I can't be like him. I'm not like him."

Kendall's expression softened, his lips parting a bit as he processed all of this.

"James, just because you like men, it doesn't mean you're like your dad, okay?"

"I am! I'm gay and I don't want to be. I don't want to hurt anyone."

He scoffed. "Just because you're gay, it doesn't mean you'll be like your dad! It's totally irrelevant! James, please. I know this is hard and your dad should've talked to you about it and everything seems fucked up and irreversible, but we'll make it through _together_."

I shook my head. "I'm not like him Kendall. I can't be."

"So what are you going to do? Turn yourself straight? James, get real."

"I don't know, okay? Just… maybe we shouldn't be together."

There. I said. I couldn't believe it, either. Kendall's eyes became that dark jade color again and he stepped back from my car. "You know what? Fine. Go. I'm glad to know that I don't mean much to you anyways."

He looked at me one last time, a look that held so many different emotions I didn't think it was possible. It read hurt, anger, disappointment, worriment, and fatigue all at the same time. I was already hurting people, and I wasn't even twenty yet. I could feel my eyes getting moist again, and sped off before I could start crying. I didn't know what to do. I was lost.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh crap. I don't know what I've gotten myself into.<br>SO MUCH HURT. SO LITTLE TIME.  
>Haha, I really apologize for not updating.<br>I have my reason though. I was put into the wrong math class. I was intending on skipping Pre-calc, but then realized I should probably just take it. So during the day of the placement test, I bombed the test not really caring, and the counselor said I turned in an override form. An override form is what you sign when you're SURE you want to enroll in that class. However I didn't remember what I turned in since it was like, in March when I turned in all my forms so I was stuck in a math class I couldn't handl. Well the teacher sucked and she also assumed we learned some of the stuff, so I was double lost. And I finally found my way out and they realized I never turned in an override form and DONE. Yup that's it. But it was hell for 2 weeks.**


	10. Point Your Finger to the Mirror

**I really thought this was going to be longer... But it's not.  
>But I promise this is not ending anytime soon. :)<br>So this is some Jagan friendship here.**

* * *

><p>I've never felt so alone. I've been skipping out on volunteer since that stupid kiss, and James hadn't returned any of my calls or gone to school for that matter. Every time I try to talk to Kendall, he would grunt something impatiently and then stomp away in fury. It was as if the God had pitted the entire universe against me, and there was no one I could turn to. I was worried about everyone and everything. I was also certain Carlos is to be released from the hospital tonight, which meant he was going to be back at school tomorrow. I couldn't keep hiding from him like this. I sighed a deep, anxious sigh as I sunk further into my comforter. I pulled the blanked higher and snuggled into it as I drowned myself in nostalgia. I remember when relationships didn't matter and sexual orientations didn't really exist. My whole life I've been thinking knowledge is the most important thing in the world, but now I'm not so sure. Right now, ignorance seems pretty damn blissful to me. But I knew things weren't that simple. Ignorance could only get the human race so far. I grumbled and pulled the sheets over my head. Why does everything personal I think about find its way back to my studies?<p>

"Logan?"

I threw the covers and sat up, hair sticking up everywhere. I guess I didn't hear the door open.

"Hey Mom."

"It's only seven thirty, why are you in bed already?" she asked, concerned.

I let out a breath and stared down at my fumbling fingers. "It's been a long week."

My mom reached down to kiss me on the forehead. "Baby, I've got some bad news."

I looked up hesitantly. My week was bad enough. Now more bad news?

"James' parents are getting a divorce."

My jaw fell to the floor and my eyes widened. And to think that I was getting rather annoyed James didn't call me back or answer the phone.

She pulled me into a hug. "Yeah, Mr. Diamond is well, gay."

I was initially shocked, but that just broke my poor heart. How devastated the Diamond family must be! I mean, it was right of him to tell them the truth, but knowing James, it must've taken a toll on their relationship. The Diamonds were an impossibly tight-knit family, and to make things harder, James and his dad were close buds.

"I gotta apologize to James," I mumbled, pulling away and getting a hoodie to throw over my PJs. "Do we have anything to bring them?"

My mom got up from the bed and followed me downstairs.

"Honey, can you take this plate of cookies to them?"

I nodded and removed the plate from my mom's grip as I headed out the door and out to my car. I tried to think of what I would say when I got to the Diamond residence as I drove, but no words were deemed appropriate. I didn't want to over-sympathize, yet I didn't want to make it appear as if I was just saying 'I'm sorry' just because it was polite.

I rang the doorbell and cleared my throat one last time. I was just going to wing it. I waited for a while, but eventually the front oak doors swung open and a puffy-eyed Mrs. Diamond appeared in front of me. I raised the cookies and offered it to her.

"Hi Mrs. Diamond," I greeted. "My mom made those for you."

She smiled and took it before placing it on the table beside her.

"Thank you," she replied weakly before dabbing her running makeup with the crumpled tissue in her hand.

"It's not a problem. I hope everything's alright; I'm really sorry to hear about what happened."

I tried to choose my words carefully. I knew that no matter what, the mention of Mr. Diamond's departure will make the tears come down but if I didn't mention it, I would seem ignorant. Several more tears made their way down Mrs. Diamond's face, but were quickly wiped away.

"Thank you sweetie. Please come in. James is in his room."

I stepped in and she closed the door behind me.

"Be careful. James isn't really like himself right now. The divorce has really affected him, and I hope he can open up to you."

"Thanks, Mrs. Diamond, I'll try my best," I answered, feigning confidence.

I walked up the winding stairs and stopped in front of the first door, knocking it twice.

"James? It's me Logan," I called from outside the door.

No answer. I knocked twice again, but there was still no answer.

"Alright, well I take it that you don't want me to see you so… I'm sorry, James. I know I left like a billion voicemails, but I didn't know what you were going through. You have every right to hate me and not want to see to me. Take care, alright?"

I whirled around to descend the flight of stairs I had just been on but I heard a door creak open. I paused and glanced back to see a very depressed James peeking through the small gap. I smiled sadly and waved.

"Feel better," I whispered before starting to go down again.

"Wait, don't go."

I walked back the two steps I went down and James welcomed me into his room. I took a seat on his bed and he sat down next to me. Neither of us said a word. We both just scanned the room, taking interest in small details like James' small action figures from when he was a toddler and his collection of Cuda hair products.

"So wanna talk about it?" I finally brought up, ending the silence.

He shook his head, just once though. "No."

I sighed and pulled my taller friend into a hug. "Are you sure? You can just cry if you want to. Sometimes it makes me feel better."

James didn't hug back, but he didn't fight it either. "No, it's fine. Just… let's not talk about anything. I just like having my best friend here with me. At least I know _something_ in my life remains the same."

I kissed the top of his head and shut my eyes tightly. Carlos was the furthest thing from my mind at the moment. All I was thinking about was how much I wish I could change fate. How much I wish I had the power to make all suffering to go away. I wasn't talking about myself this time, though. I was talking about James. It hurt me to see my best friend, someone I care so much about, get hurt like this. It wasn't fair. It wasn't his fault. It wasn't his mom's fault. It wasn't his dad's fault either for loving a man. No one was to blame, and that's what makes everything harder. I realized when there's a source that's causing so much distress, it was easier to cope because you have something to release all your anger and rage towards. You know the reason why it happened. But when there's no one or nothing to point your fingers at, you're lost. You don't know who to be angry with, so you're angry with the world, with yourself. And that, I think, is the worst feeling ever: to be upset with everything because there's no one to blame.

* * *

><p><strong>Can I just say how much I love Philosopher Logan Mitchell? Like it is so fitting for him to go all deep and shit. Idk my inner hipster was telling me what to write, and I'm impressed with the last paragraph.<br>Honestly it's so true. When you have no one to blame, you blame yourself. Well good job Scarlett, you can be a philosopher when you grow up. HA, not.  
>Review guys! <strong>


	11. No Alarms and No Surprises

**Haha, wow, I lied on the author note of "I Don't Know Ya."  
>I said I was going to update "Misguided Ghosts" first but this was already half typed out so I was like "Okay, why not?"<br>I swear to God my chapters get shorter and shorter. -.-  
>So anyways, enjoy~.<br>HINT: CARGAN FLUFF.**

* * *

><p>I was so excited to be out of the hospital. It's been like, what? A few weeks now? But now I'm sitting on bed, the comfort and familiarity I so dearly missed during my time away. The past few days have been hell. To my dismay, no one besides my family had visited me. Logan stopped showing up to volunteer after the kiss (that he enjoyed, might I add!) and Kendall and James never visited me after. Speaking of Kendall, I should probably call him.<p>

I took out my phone and dialed in his number before putting it up to my ear as I listened to the line ring.

"Hello?" a glum voice answered on the other end.

"Uh, Kendall, it's me Carlos. I'm out of the hospital!" I chirped, doing a little dance in my seat.

"Oh, that's great! I forgot you were checking out tonight," he said, attempting to sound enthusiastic but to no avail.

"Well okay, thanks, I guess?"

My friend let out a deep sigh.

"I'm really sorry, Carlos. It's just… James broke up with me."

I was speechless, really, that they split so early in their relationship. They looked like the perfect couple to me. I wondered what was wrong.

"I'm sorry, Kendall. How are you holding up?" I inquired in a concerned tone.

"I'm holding up, barely," he mumbled.

"What happened anyways, if you don't mind me asking?"

He exhaled slowly. "Of course not."

Kendall began telling me the story, and by the end he was in tears. I've never seen Kendall so broken up over anything before. Not even his old girlfriend who he claimed he loved to death.

"Carlos what am I going to do?" he wailed, hiccupping and sniffling.

I'm not going to lie; I was possibly one of the worst people to go to for relationship advice. My love life was virtually inexistent and I don't even think anyone has ever told me they liked me. That's how sad it was.

"Kendall, I'm not really someone you should go to for advice. I never had the wonderful opportunity to be in a relationship," I confessed, sprawling out and lying on my back.

"Your time will come. How are you and Logan doing?"

"They're not," I muttered into the phone. "We kissed though."

"Get out!" Kendall exclaimed, blowing my ear drums. Seriously, he was the only person that could be despondent the first second and excited the next.

"It's not what you think," I told him, rubbing my ear. "I told him he'd kiss me if he didn't like me, so he did."

"And?" the blonde asked eagerly.

I could imagine him leaning in as if I was actually there, just from the pure enthusiasm that coated his words.

"It was great. We kind of made out for a second, but then he never showed up at volunteer again after that. Kendall, I think I was a bad kisser or something."

"I'm sure you were great! He probably just didn't want to admit he likes you," he assured.

"What should I do?" I asked.

"Talk to him. Tell him how you feel about him. He'll come around, I promise."

"Kendall…"

"Hmm?" he replied.

"You should take your own advice sometimes," I snickered.

"Carlos, talking won't do shit," he snapped. "He made it clear he doesn't like me."

"Kendall, he likes you _a lot_," I urged. "You have to understand he's going through a hard time in his life. If he's afraid to accept himself, how can he accept his boyfriend? Talk to him, and he'll come around."

"…Like now?"

"No, wait a few days. Give him the space he needs to get his emotions in check."

There was a moment of silence.

"Thanks Carlos."

I grinned. "No problem. I gotta sleep now. School tomorrow!"

He laughed. "I swear, Carlos, you're the only one who's ever excited for school. Good night."

"Good night."

* * *

><p>The next day, I found Logan sitting on the floor by his locker, absorbed into his AP Organic Chemistry book while he scribbled notes on a piece of binder paper. It was thirty minutes before school, but Logan always came this early.<p>

"Hey," I greeted, flashing a small smile.

"Hi," he said, not bothering to glance up or stop writing.

"Can I take a seat?"

"I don't know, can you?" the smart boy sighed with annoyance.

I took a seat anyway. Hey, I never listened to anyone. Why start now?

"Thanks."

"I didn't say anything," he simply said.

"So how's James?"

His pencil stopped moving and he finally tore his gaze from the book for the first time, glaring at me.

"None of your business," he spat angrily.

I raised my eyebrows in surprise, taken aback by the tone of his voice. I raised my hand defensively.

"I just wanted to know, okay? I'm sorry I was trying to make conversation, especially after _someone_ ditched volunteer," I murmured as I got up on my feet.

I swung my backpack over my shoulder as I tried to fight the sadness that was sinking into my heart. Logan and I were practically back to square one, and it was all my fault for pushing him to kiss me. Why did I have to be so stupid?

"Carlos."

I whirled around.

"I'm sorry for being so mean."

I swallowed thickly, heart racing for no apparent reason. "It's okay. You're probably just stressed. Got a lot in your mind."

"Yeah, you got no idea."

Even though Logan was obviously exhausted, he still looked good. His eyes still had a certain gleam to it, no matter how much stress it held and his crooked grin was unchanged. Well, when he did smile. I wonder what's got him so drained of energy.

"How come you never showed up?" I blurted, the question I desperately sought the answer to. "To volunteer, I mean."

Logan looked like he was at a loss for words for a moment. "I was too busy, I guess."

"You never checked on me," I said, a bit of hurt in my voice. "I was alone."

I probably sounded clingy at the moment, but you should know I can't handle being isolated. I may be a crazy stunt lover, but the thing I feared most was to be alone, unwanted. And to be honest, I felt like that for the last few days as a patient. Maybe it was because I've never been loved, or liked for that matter, by another person that wasn't a relative. I'm not sure. I'm usually an optimistic person, but this was the only subject I was touchy about.

The brunette opened his mouth to say something but just closed it and dropped his gaze down to the floor. "Sorry."

I managed a weak smile.

_Whatever, it's not like anyone really cared or anything_, I thought.

I heard a small gasp from Logan.

"Carlos… why would you ever say that?"

I raised my right brow in confusion, and laughed awkwardly. "Wait, say what?"

"You just said no one cares about you," he answered, standing up and putting down his textbook.

"No I thought it, but I—"

I closed my mouth and cleared my throat when I realized what had happened. I had thought aloud.

"Carlos, people care. Kendall was worried sick about you, the whole school environment was just uncomfortable and tense without your presence, and your family was devastated!"

"Then how come no one visited me towards the end?" I shouted, the urge to cry washing over me.

My crush's face softened and slowly approached me.

"Hey, are you okay? What's wrong?" he silently questioned, looking fretful.

I don't know why I was so emotional. I didn't have abandonment issues or anything, but I guess I just felt frustrated and tired of not being loved. I mean sure people loved me because they thought I was fun and nice. But that was just it. They just think of me as the exciting guy who does crazy things, or a friend. Nothing more.

"Nothing," I whimpered, tears starting to come out uncontrollably now. I slid down to the floor and Logan rushed by my side, hugging me. I was too caught up in my emotions to realize how close were though.

"Shhh," he gently comforted, patting my back. "Carlos, your friends love you. Everyone loves you."

"You don't," I spat, turning away and sniffling.

He sighed.

"And plus no one even likes me romantically," I added. "You know who was my first kiss?"

"Who?"

"You."

He looked me, surprised, and I felt too embarrassed to return the eye contact.

"…Really?"

I nodded and bit my bottom lip. "I know. Logan, I've always wanted to have a family by age 25. That's my number one priority in life. I don't care what I do for a living because love is the most important thing in the world. I want to have a husband, and maybe adopt some kids. That's all I want. But I can't even have that."

"Don't say that…" he whispered, voice wavering.

"You don't understand, okay? You're like… a perfect specimen!"

He cocked an eyebrow. "…Perfect specimen?"

"Yes! You're smart and good-looking, you actually have a future, you work so hard, and you're just so perfect! I'm this hyperactive _immature_ kid who can't even have his first kiss with someone who actually likes him back."

"You really think that?"

"Yes, your smile is—"

"No, that your first kiss was with someone who didn't care for you like that?"

I blinked at him twice. "Um, well yeah, because you kind of told me—"

Logan laughed. "Carlos, I like you."

"Huh? Wait, I don't get it. You said—"

I was immediately shut up when a pair of soft lips crashed onto mine. I let out a surprised noise and he pushed me onto the cold, hard lockers. After the initial shock wore off, I found myself placing my hand on the back of his neck. He brought his hands around my waist and drew me in closer as he ravaged my lips. I pulled back for air, and stared at him with wide eyes.

He laughed that melodic laugh again, and I melted as I stared at him in his beautiful brown eyes, the eyes I've always dreamed of looking into romantically.

"How come you didn't admit this to me before?"

"Because I didn't let myself. I started out hating you, thinking you were this stupid, immature little child. I don't like to be wrong about things, and I was completely wrong about you. But that kiss changed everything and fucked with my head, so the only way for me to get my mind off of you for a bit was to skip out on volunteering," he explained, our noses brushing.

I blushed from the contact and looked down shyly. He tilted my chin back up as soon as my eyes hit the floor.

"I like your eyes; don't hide them from me," he said, smiling.

I felt my face redden even more, which resulted in Logan kissing my cheek.

I really couldn't believe all of this was happening. This was… surreal. And I was praying to God this wasn't a dream. Someone liked me back. Like _like like_ me. And it was _Logan_, god-sent perfection. And he kissed me. He. Kissed. Me.

* * *

><p><strong>Whoot. CARGAN, FINALLY. UGH.<br>So I'm sorry if it wasn't all hot and stuff, but I figured they were in school so they couldn't like dry hump each other and all that good stuff.  
>And it was Carlos' second kiss~. Aw.<br>Reviews are appreciated. ;) **


	12. It's All About the Set Up

**Super short chapter to get things started!  
>So yeah, this is like the set-up for the climax.<br>First part is Carlos' P.o.V., and then it's Logan's.  
>K, I'll shut up now.<strong>

* * *

><p>"Carlos, I really don't think we should meddle," Logan sighed as soon as I finished explaining Operation Kames.<p>

I sighed and rolled my eyes, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Look Logie, Kendall is as stubborn as a bull and James is having a hard time dealing with his dad leaving. They _need_ the extra push to get things started again!"

"But—!"

"No buts!" I interrupted. "Butts are for pooping."

"Ew," he snickered, pushing me. "How classy of you."

I stuck my tongue out before turning to scan the hallways for Kendall.

"Fine," Logan gave in, "Operation Kames it is. I take on James right?"

"Correctamundo," I replied, eyes still darting back and forth. "Oh, there's Kendall! Wish me luck."

I took a step towards the blonde's direction, but I was pulled back and my lips were met with Logan's.

"What was that for?" I blushed, pulling away.

"I was wishing you luck."

I blushed some more and smiled before heading towards Kendall again.

"Hey Kendall," I greeted.

His dead expression lit up a little and pulled me in for a hug.

"Hey Carlos, you look great!"

I grinned and thanked him. "So… how's it going with James?"

Kendall's face returned to its pallor complexion at the mention of the brunette's name, sending a whirlwind of sadness into the pit of my stomach. It made me sick to see my best friend this upset.

"I haven't talked to him, why?" he answered glumly.

"No, I was just wondering," I said, leaning against the locker. "That's good though. I mean, James was… wow."

He raised a thick, fluffy eyebrow at me. "What do you mean 'wow?'"

I shrugged. "I mean, from what you told me, he seemed like he really didn't like you. He's a jerk."

"Whoa, hold up little buddy," Kendall shot, turning around to face me. "He's not a _jerk_. Obviously you don't know what he's going through."

I snorted. "He's just a pussy, that's what."

Wow it felt dirty to say that word.

"But you know what, it's not like you guys were going to last that long anyways," I proceeded.

He raised both his eyebrows. "And what's that supposed to mean?"

I laughed. "Come on, it's not like James would take you back. No matter how hard you try, he's not going to date you again."

Kendall scoffed and began to stomp off.

"Wait where are you going?" I called after him.

"Anywhere you aren't."

I watched him turn the corner and I pumped my fist into the air. Part A of Operation Kames worked. Of course, I felt extremely bad for badmouthing James and pissing Kendall off, but everything was going according to plan.

* * *

><p>I wiped my sweaty palms onto my jeans as I approached James at his locker. He looked tired, exhausted, and wore a blank expression, and it was his first day back at school in a week.<p>

"James," I heard myself say, voice shaking uncontrollably. "Hey."

He side-glanced and shot a weak smile.

"Hey Logan," he greeted, emotionless.

"How are you feeling, buddy?" I asked, pulling him in for a hug.

He leaned into my hug and buried his face into my shoulder. He shrugged.

"I'm just kind of past feeling. I'm just numb, really."

My heart shattered when he uttered "numb." I couldn't imagine how much pain he was dealing with then, and I wish I could've made everything okay. But I couldn't, and it killed me.

"…So maybe you should talk to Kendall."

He pulled away and wore a grimace on his face. "No, why? I don't want him."

I sighed and rolled my eyes. "Yes, you do James. I know that you're hurting, but Kendall will help you. He's there for you, always."

"Logan, please don't talk to me about this," the taller grumbled, slamming his locker.

"James, please just hear me out," I begged, grabbing his shoulders and turning him to face me. "Give Kendall a chance to talk and convince you, okay? Just once, when he talks to you."

"He won't."

"How do you know?"

"Because I'm an idiot!" he angrily exclaimed. "I ruined everything and everything is just beyond repair. Logan I know you want everything to be okay, but you know what? This is life. Nothing is okay. Now can you please just leave me alone?"

"Fine," I muttered under my breath before heading the other direction.

I wasn't sure if Part B of Operation Kames was completed. This depended on whether Carlos did his part and if James was willing to talk to Kendall. Well, fingers crossed!

* * *

><p><strong>So crappy filler chapter was crappy.<br>But newsnewnews!  
>This story is almost over. I'm estimating about... maybe two or three chapters more.<br>Oh my God like wut, haha.  
>Thanks for the peeps who stuck with me the entire duration of this story~.<br>This is officially my most reviewed story. :D So I'm very grateful for that too!  
>I'm starting a new Cargan one after this one, so don't worry you Cargan lovers. ;)<br>Except it might be a lot darker than this haha. I don't know yet.  
>But yeah, so after this, a new Cargan story and maybe I'll even start a Jagan story for people who <em>do<em> like that pairing.  
>I've been wanting to do that for a while now. So okay I'm going to end this right here... <strong>


	13. That Green Gentleman

**Meh. That's all I have to say.  
>Not as good as it should've turned out.<br>It was supposed to be funnier but... I FAILED.  
>And ugh, I'm so sorry. My chapters are just so short now and I feel terrible...<strong>

* * *

><p>I didn't even want to be at school. I told my mom I wasn't ready, but she told me to get over it and go. That I can't spend the rest of my life in the warm confines of my bed. Technically, I can. But it wasn't <em>just<em> the fact that my dad had left us for another man. It was the fact that I was horrible to Kendall and I couldn't face him. I really didn't mean what I had said that day. Emotions were just pouring out and I said a lot of things in the spur of the moment.

I had been running through the halls for a while now, and tears have been coming nonstop. I felt drained of energy and I couldn't see past my tears. Right when I was about to collapse in exhaustion, I crashed into someone full speed ahead, knocking him onto the floor as I fell on top of him.

"I'm so sorry," I sniffled, getting up before I realized who it was. I just sort of stood there, gaping like an idiot.

"No, I'm sorry. My friend was just pissing me off." Kendall looked up to my face and his eyes widened. "James?"

I didn't answer and continued to stare at him. The blonde waved his hand in front of my eyes.

"Um… James? Earth to James?" he chuckled, except his darkening eyes showed all the hurt he was feeling.

I swallowed thickly and finally closed my mouth as I snapped back to reality.

"Sorry," I mumbled before adjusting my backpack and brushing past him.

"Hey." He grabbed my arm, pulling me to a halt and spinning me around. "We should talk. How's everything?"

I didn't respond this time either, not that I didn't want to. I was just surprised he was talking to me and being so nice.

"Okay, you know what, fine. I'm sorry I tried to talk to you."

"No wait," I sighed, steadying my quaking voice. "Things are okay at best, I guess."

"You're getting through it okay? I know this must be _so_ hard for you," he comforted, taking a seat on a nearby bench.

I went and sat down next to him, passing a hand through my hair.

"Yeah, I guess. Why are you being so nice to me?" I questioned.

He shrugged. "Well I can only guess you're having a hard time with everything."

"But I hurt you," I reminded.

"Just because I'm upset, it doesn't mean I shouldn't be there for you. James, I don't care that you don't want to be with me. Well I do, but… you know what I mean."

I laughed lightly, the first time all week.

"I guess it's just I care about you. Your happiness is important to me, and you need a friend."

He brushed my overgrown bangs from my face and grinned.

"So are you okay?" I asked, hesitantly. As much as I wanted to let him know I didn't mean to break up with him, I wanted to spare him the confusion. It's one thing to say I don't care about him, and another to suddenly want him back again. It wasn't that easy, regardless of the reason. Plus I wasn't even sure if I was ready to be in a relationship seeing that my parents' had totally failed.

"For the most part, yes," he breathed. "Things have definitely changed for me."

"_Things have changed for me, and that's okay…_" I started to sing softly, smiling when I heard Kendall let out an amused chuckle.

"_I feel the same, I'm on my way, and I say,_" he picked up, louder now.

"_Things have changed for me, and that's okay!_" I belted in the middle of a crowded hallway.

I shrugged at anyone shooting me annoyed glares because I haven't felt better than this than in weeks.

"Are you really okay?" Kendall asked, raising an eyebrow at me.

"I'm fine now," I responded coolly, nudging him in the elbow. "And who pissed you off anyway?"

He laughed slightly before answering, "You actually heard me? I thought you were off into your own little world."

I gave a slight nod and chuckled. "I am _quite the multi-tasker_."

"I'm sure you are." Kendall gave an eye roll and snickered.

"So," I pressed, "who angered Mr. Fluffy Brows?"

The shorter narrowed his eyes at me. "Shut up."

I flashed a huge smile to let him know I was just joking.

"Anyway," he continued, "Carlos. He was just saying all these horrible things about you. He just doesn't understand what you're going through and it bothered me."

Carlos? Saying bad things? That's kind of suspicious.

"Like what?"

"Like how you were a jerk for doing what you did."

"I agree," I admitted. "I was a jerk."

"You're going through a tough time, James."

I scoffed. "It's never an okay time to hurt people."

"But—"

I shushed him and urged him to proceed.

"Okay, fine. And he just said how he was glad this happened because it wasn't like we were going to last anyway."

"Did he now…?"

"Yes he did," Kendall said. "Why do you have that look on your face?"

"My suspicious look, you mean?"

"No, you're constipated look," he sarcastically retorted. "Yes your suspicious look!"

"Because I think we're in the middle of a Carlos and Logan plan," I announced.

The blonde looked at me quizzically. "Huh?"

"Carlos wanted to piss you off because he knows you'll come find me. You were finding me, weren't you?"

He turned a deep shade of red as he played with the sleeves of his plaid shirt. "Uh, yeah."

"So that's why Logan was telling me to just hear you out if you talk to me. Logan knew that I was so angry at myself that if you were to talk to me, I'd probably ignore you," I explained.

"But you didn't ignore me…" he pointed out.

"I was about to, but then you stopped me. And then guilt tripped me," I joked.

He rolled his eyes. "So what are we gonna do?"

"Just follow my lead at lunch."

* * *

><p>I shuffled in my seat on the cafeteria bench. I haven't seen James or Kendall all morning, and it was making me queasy.<p>

"How can you eat? We don't even know how Operation Kames went," I groaned, letting my forehead hit the dirty table top.

"I'm hungry," Carlos pouted, taking another bite of his corndog. "Plus, it's corndog day."

I tried to contain my laughter, but my boyfriend was just too adorable. I couldn't believe I ever found this boy who's comparable to a puppy dog annoying.

"So Logan, I was thinking for my next stunt—"

"No!" I exclaimed. "No more stunts for now. You just got yourself checked out of a hospital. Don't you _dare_."

Instead of protesting, the tan boy leaned in and pecked my cheek. "Thank you for caring."

I wrapped my arms around him and placed a chaste kiss on his lips. "You're welcome."

He giggled and returned to his lunch. At the exact moment, Kendall angrily sat down on our bench.

"Whoa, what's up with you?" Carlos asked, pushing away his food.

"Stupid fucking James, that's what," he spat, eyebrows furrowed in anger. "And are you two together now?"

"Yeah, yeah," I waved it off. "That's not the important subject at the time being. What happened to you and James?"

"This asshole cheated on me with some douchebag from the football team." The blonde was almost in tears, choking back whimpers. "You were right, Carlos, he is a jerk."

As if on cue, James stomped over before abruptly stopping.

"What's _he_ doing here?" my best friend hissed, pointing his finger accusingly at his ex.

I was at a loss for words as I tried my best to process the scene unraveling before my eyes.

"What am I doing here? I'm being with my friends. What the hell are you doing here you cheating bastard?" Kendall shot back, standing up.

"Hold up guys, stop!" I finally jumped in, getting on my feet. "Stop arguing!"

"Why should we?" the blonde inquired harshly. "He _cheated_ on me."

"It wasn't cheating if we already broke up, dumbass," the pretty boy snorted, rolling his eyes.

"Okay that's enough!" my boyfriend screamed. "Kendall, I didn't really mean what I had said!"

"What do you mean?" Kendall asked, a certain glimmer of—amusement was it?—in his eyes.

Carlos sighed. "I only said that to get you mad so you'd go and find James and prove me wrong, as you always do."

It was my turn to confess. "And that's why I told you to just hear Kendall out if he talks to you, but you ran off."

"So… you're saying you were trying to set us up together?" James gasped, feigning disbelief. _That_ I caught on.

"Wait…" My eyes narrowed at them. Sneaky, conniving sons of bitches! "You guys knew didn't you?"

They both cocked an eyebrow and smirked.

"What?" Carlos shot, eyebrows raised. "You gave us both heart attacks! Are you fucking serious?"

We all snapped our heads toward Carlos, taken aback by a certain word that slipped past his lips.

"Carlos did you…" Kendall began.

"You said 'fuck!'" James remarked.

I wasn't sure whether I was more surprised or turned on, or maybe both. In the meantime, the Latino boy looked around, eyebrows fixed together.

"Why is that such a big deal…?"

"Because it's you!"

"Well you guys scared the living poop out of me!" he cried, frowning.

"Aw, I'm sorry," Kendall apologized, side hugging him.

"But that'll teach you guys not to meddle in our relationships anymore, got it?" James warned, bringing us all in for a group hug.

"We're sorry," Carlos and I said in unison.

"Now onto a more important topic… you guys are together huh?"

The two wriggled their eyebrows as my boyfriend just beamed and I groaned.

"What, you're not happy to be with Carlitos?"

"No, I am. It's just you're never going to let me live this down, are you James?"

He laughed and put an arm around my shoulder. "You are correct, sir."

They all busted into laughter as I chuckled awkwardly. We went back to eating our lunches and talking about stupid things, things that friends talk about. But amidst all this excitement of all of us being friends, I couldn't help but reminisce about this past month. From hating to loving this boy in addition to James' family drama, this month had been one _hell of a month. _I don't know how things are going with James and Kendall, but the most important thing is that they're friends again. There will always be time for a relationship to bloom. I smiled to myself, these thoughts just kind of floating in my head. Things have changed for me, but that's okay, I'm on my way.

* * *

><p><strong>Lol, omg. Lamest. Ending. Ever.<br>Not the story, but the chapter.  
>There will be one moooooore~.<br>Nope, didn't plan it but I sort of have an idea of what it will be like.  
>I have my SATs on Saturday wheee.<br>Wish me luck. :D **


	14. We've Got Time Left to Be Lazy

** I lied. There will be one more chapter after this one.  
>I'm sorry, I'm such a liar. But I promise I didn't lie on purpose. It came to me. :(<br>And plus I've always wanted to write something like this so...  
>Excuse me if it's sappy. I'm going to shut up now~. Enjoy.<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Five Years Later…<em>

"Where are we going?" Kendall asked, my hands covering his eyes as I pushed him along.

"You'll see," I said again for the fifth time. "Please just don't talk."

"I'm going to trip, James. Then I'll die from a concussion or something, and it'll all be on your conscience."

"Mm," I muttered, pulling him to a halt. "Open your eyes you impatient boob."

I removed my hands from his face and he gradually opened up his striking emerald eyes, blinking several times to adjust to the blinking stadium lights.

"Tada! Happy anniversary, again!" I exclaimed, pulling him to down from the ground and onto the blanket I laid out for him.

"…You do know it's 11 PM right now, right?"

"Yes," I replied. "So?"

"And we're having a picnic, even though we already had a romantic dinner?"

I nodded, taking out the pie I baked and some chocolate-dipped strawberries (1) in addition to an assortment of fruits.

"It's nothing big, alright? Eat," I grunted, pushing the food towards the blonde. "You're too skinny."

He chuckled and took a grape, popping it in his mouth. "You're odd."

"I missed you," I blurted. "Not seeing you for a month was hell."

Kendall smiled and leaned in to kiss me. "I know, me too. But now we graduated and we're free to see each other."

"Which is why I wanted to say this."

I got up from the ground and the stadium lights doused.

"Uh James, I can't see. Where are you?" he anxiously asked. "James?"

"Calm down," I whispered.

From behind the trees, about a dozen people walked out slowly holding candles in their hands and a guy playing a slow melody on a guitar. Kendall looked relieved when he finally saw my face amongst the glow of the candles, and then amused.

I began to sing.

"_Slow down, we've got time left to be lazy. All the kids have bloomed from babies into flowers in our eyes. We've got 50 good years left to spend out in the garden; I don't care to beg your pardon, we should live until we die."_

The corners of my boyfriend's lips started to curl up.

_"We were barely eighteen when we'd crossed collective hearts. It was cold, but it got warm when you'd barely crossed my eye. And then you turned, put out your hand, and you asked me to dance. I knew nothing of romance, but it was love at second sight."_

I knelt down and cupped his hands with my own and stared into his eyes, which were filled with so much emotion.

_"I swear when I grow up, I won't just by you a rose. I will buy the flower shop, and you will never be lonely. Even if the sun stops waking up over the fields, I will not leave, I will not leave 'til it's our time."_

I grabbed his hands and pulled him up with me, bringing him closer to me, fingers still intertwined.

_"So just take my hand, you know that I will never leave your side."_

By now, tears had sprung from his gorgeous eyes and his lips were quivering from happiness. I smiled and planted a small kiss before continuing.

_"You think that I nearly lost you when the doctors tried to take you away. But like the night you took my hand beside the fire. Thirty years ago to this day, you swore you'd be here 'til we decide that it's our time. Well, it's not time, you've never quit in all your life. So just take my hand, you know that I'll never leave your side."_

I pulled him back down onto the blanket and held him in my arms as I sang softly into his ears. I could feel him shaking a bit.

_"You're the love of my life, you know that I'll never leave your side."_

I released him from my embrace and pulled out a small velvet box. A gasp was heard from Kendall's mouth and I smiled.

"Look up at the sky," I told him.

He shifted his attention to the black skies that were dotted with gleaming stars that seemed to shine extra bright tonight. A burst of light suddenly exploded in the sky, accompanied with a deafening 'boom.' Quickly, more fireworks that filled the sky were set off, lighting up the semi-dark park. The fireworks seemed to cease for a moment until fireworks in the form of words began to light up the now smoky sky.

"Marry me," Kendall breathed, reading them aloud as the night became still again.

"I love you, Kendall. I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

I was on my knees with the ring box popped open, a nervous expression on my face as I stared at him for an answer.

My lover nodded rapidly before he broke into tears and hugged me. "Yes. A million times yes."

The candle holders and the guitar player started to cheer as we shared a kiss or two. I pulled away, ready to finish the song.

_"You come home from work and you kiss me on the eye. You curse the dog; you say that I should never feed them what is ours. So we moved out to the garden and look at everything we've grown. And now the kids are coming home; I'll set the table, you can make the fire."_

When I finished the last note, everyone started cheering and blowing the flame out while the stadium lights returned.

"Thanks guys," I said, giving each of them a hug.

"No problem," one replied, patting me on the back. "Congratulations, you two."

There were scattered replies of "same" and they cleared out and went home.

"You did this all for me?" he gasped, still shocked.

"Of course, I love you."

Kendall smiled and pulled me in for a sweet, passionate kiss before lying down next to me on the picnic blanket.

"And I love you too," he finally answered.

* * *

><p>(1) = IT'S CLICHE BUT ROMANTIC OKAY?<p>

**So how was that? Too sappy? I agree.  
>The song I used in this song is called "The Gambler" by fun., which is totally going to be my wedding song. It's so cute. :'D I didn't use the entire song, just the beginning verse and the end. It would've dragged on too long.<br>Okay, next chapter will be Cargan.  
>I actually did this in chronological order because I took into account of Logan going to med school. LOL.<br>I'm weird. Okay, reviews are appreciated~.  
>Thanks! <strong>


	15. Blueberry Blitz

**Just so you guys know, I'm not dead.  
>LOL, I've just been having <em>severe<em> writer's block, but now I'm back with part dos of the final chapter.  
>YAAAAY. Except you would expect this to be long, right? The moment you've all been waiting for for a long time?<br>Yeah. Too bad it's anticlimactic. -.- **

* * *

><p><em>Ten Years Later...<em>

"Where are we going?" Logan asked again for the fifth time already. "I just graduate from Harvard three days ago and you're already abducting me?"

"Stop asking. You'll see, okay?"

He sighed in defeat and slumped into the leather passenger seat. I pulled over to the sidewalk and stopped the car.

"We're here, Logie. Happy?" I announced.

"Yeah, yeah. Now hurry up! You know I hate surprises," he muttered.

I laughed to myself and rolled my eyes at Logan's immaturity. And he called _me_ immature! I opened my car door, stepping out onto the rocky road of LA and made my way to the other side of the car. I swung it open and helped my boyfriend out. I took hold of his hand and led him up the street into a big arcade.

"Wait… is this where he had our first actual date?" Logan gasped, memories starting to flood

back. "Yeah! This is where I spilled that smoothie on you!"

"Yup," I said. "I remember you were freaking out about it and screaming at me to dab, not rub."

He bit his lip at the remembrance and his face incarnadined.

"Rubbing it only makes it worse! It applies to every stain!" he protested.

I chuckled at the comment and placed a chaste kiss on his lips, surprising him. Of course, this action only made him redden further. I gingerly laced my fingers with his and pulled him to the food stand.

"So to apologize for ruining our first date, you have the honor to douse me with a smoothie of your choice."

The brunette opened his mouth and stuttered something incoherent, shaking his head rapidly. "N-no, you didn't ruin anything. I'm not going to do that!"

I rolled my eyes. "Come on, you know you want to."

I fished my wallet out from my butt pocket and took out a five dollar bill. I waved it in the air and slapped it on the counter.

"I'll pay, come on. Don't be afraid."

He looked at me as if I had lost it. "Carlos..."

I sighed dramatically. "Logan..."

Without waiting for a response, I turned to the cashier and ordered a blueberry blitz smoothie, Logan's favorite.

"Thanks, Thomas," I thanked as he ran off to make the smoothie.

I turned back to my boyfriend who was shooting a skeptical look at me.

"What?" I asked.

"First of all, throwing a smoothing in your face is unnecessary as your small blunder on the first date is what made it such a memorable night. Second of all, how did you know his name?"

"Uh, yeah, you do. I ruined your shirt," I replied. "And I guess name tag?"

"He's not wearing a name tag," Logan state, eyebrows up, as if awaiting for an explanation.

I let out a nervous laugh, but before anymore questions could be asked, Thomas came back with the smoothie.

"Enjoy," he said with a wink.

"Uh, was he just hitting on you?" Logan questioned, voice raised and tone angry.

"No! I just know him. Look okay, this isn't important okay?"

"Uh, yes it is Carlos. You're my _boyfriend_. You're mine. No skeevy men can hit on you and get away with it! And the worst part? You didn't seem to have a problem with it!" he frantically cried, pacing back and forth now.

"He wasn't—"

Then I had the perfect idea.

"Hm, sure makes you want to throw a smoothie at my face, huh?"

Logan stopped talking and pacing altogether to shoot me a glare. His look softened and he shrugged. "Hm... why not."

He took the plastic cup from me and popped the lid off. He held his breath and prepared himself to spill the fruity goodness onto me, but hesitated.

"Come on, do it. I deserve it, don't I?"

He took a deep breath and flung the liquid at my face, the smoothie dripping and staining my white button-up until it was purple-blue. The whole arcade groaned and gasped, some were even laughing. However, the attention was quickly shifted from my smoothie soaked shirt to the quiet clink that was heard on the ground. Logan quirked a brow and bent down.

"Oh my God!"

He shot back up, holding a ring up to my face.

"Is this...?" he croaked, tears at the brim of his beautiful brown eyes.

"Your name is Logan, isn't it?"

I gave his hand a soft squeeze and got down to one knee, taking the silver band from Logan's hands.

"Logan Hortense Mitchell, I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you marry me?"

His hand was clamped over his hand as he tried to hold back tears, but his attempts were futile. He let out sobs and nodded his head.

"Yes," he finally choked out.

The whole arcade broke into an applause as I got up from the ground and brought my fiance into a passionate kiss. I pulled back and brought my hands to Logan's face, stroking his cheeks gently. He leaned in and nuzzled his nose with mine, which made me giggle. I took his hand and kissed it lightly, eyes never leaving his.

"I love you so much," Logan whispered.

"Me too. I love you too."

* * *

><p><strong>Oh my God I feel so bad for making it so short...<br>Maybe I'll make it up to you guys. Maybe with a sequel or something. Or an epilogue.  
>Because honestly this is so unquality. ANYWAY, sorry for keeping you guys waiting... :)<br>I hope you still love me.  
>Tell me what you think about Carlos' proposal and what you would want to see happen if there were to be a sequel. <strong>


	16. Sequel?

Hi guys. :) Haha it's been long since I've added anything to this story since it's completion, BUT I just remembered that I said there would possibly be a follow-up sequel to this story.  
>I've decided that I am actually going to do a sequel. However, I kind of want to finish some of my other stories first before I post anything, and plus I haven't even thought up a plot for the next story.<br>Of course, suggestions are always open so feel free to write a review on what you think should happen or have the story be about, or PMs are fine too.  
>Just wanted to let you know that I <em>do<em> plan on writing a sequel... Just don't know how it's going to be or when I'm going to do it.

When I do begin planning it out, I will post another update on this story about the plot and everything.  
>Well that's about it. :D<p>

In the meantime, you can check out my other stories! Bye~.


End file.
